Dark Duo
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Alice has somehow been teleported into the world of Jak 2! Not only that, but she got arrested and put in the same cell as Jak! After both of them are experimented on with Dark Eco, they decide to stick together and not separate. Will this lead to a sparking relationship between the two? How can Alice return home... Does she even want to? M for lemon, violence, blood, and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**This Fic is M for a mature audience. It contains strong language, violence, blood, suggestive themes, lemons, and Ottsels. Don't read if you don't like any of this stuff. Also, this Fic contains spoilers for all of Jak 2-Frontier as well as Combat Racing so yeah, there's that...**

 **Ch1**

It was a cold and quiet evening that night in my small, one bedroom apartment. The sun was just beginning to set in Rhode Island and the air smelled of sea salt and dewdrops. I smiled and inhaled the air as I opened the window. But then I started to get bored... really bored. It was then that I thought of playing a video game I haven't touched in a long while. It was called Jak 2: Renegade and it was one of my favorites, even if it was a pain in some areas.

I ran over to my PS2 and put the disk in, followed by the now-outdated memory card. Once the game started up, I noticed something... off. The intro looked rather bright for my liking. Heck, I didn't think my TV could get this bright. I was about to adjust the lighting with the remote when I noticed something horrific. The light was actually pulling me towards the television!

I held onto my recliner and dug my nails into the cushions in an attempt to stop the pull. It was hopeless as my feet had already somehow entered the television screen. I screamed bloody murder as I felt my legs go in and now I was to my waist. I then lost my grip on the sofa and was instantly blinded by a very bright light. It lasted for at least a minute until I felt a very loud bump onto the ground.

I groaned and pulled myself up, trying to regain my senses as I felt my face. My ears were there, my eyes and nose were fine. My mouth wasn't tingling... I then opened my eyes and I was stunned like a Pokemon hit by thunder. What surrounded me was not Rhode Island. It was Haven City! And then I heard a very awful voice. "Stop! You are under arrest!" said a voice that was from behind me. I didn't even move and I put my hands over my head.

"I-I surrender! Please don't shoot!" I squeaked as I felt my arms being pulled down and getting cuffed by two guards. (What am I doing?! I'll end up just like Jak! I know it!... But I can't hope to win in a fight against armed soldiers... crud...) I gulped as one of the guards touched my ears and I heard the voice I wanted to hear least. "Hmph! This is something new," said Errol, the Baron's right hand man. "Never seen ears this tiny and insignificant on any citizen before. You'll be a perfect test subject once that freak is finished," he laughed as I got blinded by a bag being put over my face.

"Is the bag necessary?!" I groaned as they dragged me off. "I mean, you've already got me arrested and I have yet to struggle! Why the sack?!" "Prisoners shouldn't gab so much when they get arrested," said Errol as I felt myself go up a small ramp and I sat down in what I assumed was a prison cruiser. I sat down and closed my eyes, trying my best to hold back the tears in front of Errol and the other guards if only because I was terrified of prison and these types of cops.

When we finally arrived at the prison, I was escorted through the halls and then pushed to the ground into a cell after having my cuffs and bag removed. Just one look and I knew that it was Jak. His blonde hair, pointy ears, and goatee were unmistakable! "Hope you enjoy your stay with the freak, bitch!" Errol laughed as he locked the door back up and left us alone.

After he was out of earshot, I then proceeded to tuck my knees into my chest and cry my eyes out. I don't know how long I cried for, but it must have been awhile since I soon felt a hand from behind me trying to console me. "T-t-thanks..." I sobbed, knowing that he was looking much more like his number 2 version rather than his first one. "H-H-How long have you been here?" I asked him. Jak sighed and held up two fingers. "Two... years?" He nodded at my question, a small growl escaping his mouth.

I would've been lying if I said I wasn't terrified. "That Errol... he said I'd be next after you were done..." I sobbed, Jak's eyes going big when I said this. "And I know what that means for me... dark eco... I can't imagine how painful it was for you..." I started to cry again and soon got into a hug with Jak. I didn't expect him to actually hug me to be honest. He must have still had some kind of good in him since he was doing this. "T-thanks... Jak..." I sighed. "BTW, I know your name because Errol said it."

I said that last part quickly because he almost stopped hugging me when he heard his name. "And... my name is Alice... just an FYI..." Jak smiled and it was quickly shut off by Errol returning. "Time for your last test, freak!" he chuckled, guards all around him. As Jak left them, I knew he'd be okay. But... I was scared stiff for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

I didn't know how long Jak was gone for, but I couldn't hear any screams from the position I was currently in. It must have been at least a half hour until Errol came back with his guards. "Looks like it's your turn, freak!" he grimaced, opening the cell doors and having his guards take me by the arms.

I knew resistance in front of Errol would just get me a gun smack to the face, so I followed them to the room where Jak was and got in the chair... it was just as menacing as I remembered it to be from the game. "Strap her in," Errol commanded, the guards doing just that as I heard approaching footsteps from the walkway behind Errol. "B-Baron..." I gulped as Errol moved to show the intimidating figure of Baron Praxis.

"So, commander. I see that you have a slight oddity here," he smirked, looking at me with his evil eyes. If I wanted to resist now, it'd be way too late to do so. "Start the dark warrior eco injection!" he said to Errol. "Dark eco injection process initiated," said the computer from above me, the large needle getting closer to my body. Then it happened. The dark eco entered my body.

But the reaction of this happening wasn't pain at all... it actually... tickled! I couldn't hold in my laughter as I was moving around nonstop, unable to control my voice from the eco entering my body. "Er... this is new..." Errol said, surprise in his face. I couldn't stop laughing as the eco kept entering my blood stream pump after pump. "Why does she not feel pain? Could it be?" Baron Praxis gasped. The eco stopped being pumped into me and I caught my breath.

I had to breathe in and out for awhile until I could finally stop giggling and tingling. The straps were then removed from my body and I quickly felt somewhat lighter on my feet. I took the chance and got up, jumped off the chair and landing right where Jak found his escape route, shocking Errol and Praxis. "Catch ya later, suckas!" I laughed, running away and finding amazement in myself for being able to jump that far.

I'd never been a jumper before or that athletic, but... with the usually destructive dark eco in my bloodstream, it actually made me just those things! I ran out of the prison in record time and made it outside, noticing that a fight had just occurred right there. "Something's... happening to me... something he did! I can't control it!" said the voice I wanted to hear the most right now.

I was in the cutscene where Jak saved the kid and Kor! Once the cutscene finished, I followed after Jak without a sound and made it to the Underground entrance right by him and Daxter. "Hi. We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us... um... are you Torn?" Jak asked as Torn got in his face. "Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be," Daxter said to him. "New faces make me nervous," Torn smiled over to me quickly and then looked at Jak. "Word is you guys are wantin' to join the fight for the city. You know picking the wrong side could be... unhealthy!"

Jak looked at his gaze but noticed me all the same. "We want to see the shadow," he said, pulling me closer and whispering to me, "what are you doing here?" he whispered quickly. "I escaped just like you." "Not likely," Torn smiled when we did this. If you want to join something, why don't you two and your pet join the circus?" Daxter was about to say something until Torn pulled out his machete. "Unless you got the fur, for a really tough task. Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the ruined tower and bring it back to me. Then, maybe we'll talk."

When that was all said and done, I followed Jak over to the zoomer and noticed that it was a single seater. "Um... of course, huh?" I asked, Daxter just then looking at me for the first time. "Hey! Who are you?" he asked in his annoying voice that made Navi from Zelda seem like a pushover. "I'm Alice by the way, Mr. Fuzzy" I groaned when he said that. "What?! My name is Daxter!" he exclaimed. "Whatever," I smirked as Jak hopped onto the zoomer. "I'll walk to the location, okay?" I smiled, rushing past the buildings with an aura of dark purple emanating from my body. Jak must have seen this because he came after me in the zoomer and actually beat me to the entrance first.

"You have it too?" he exclaimed as I got there as well. "Yeah... but for some odd reason, it didn't hurt me at all! In fact, I couldn't stop laughing from the tickling it gave me!" "Wait a minute! You got dark eco pumped in you and you got tickled by it?! I can't believe that to be true!" Jak exclaimed as we got into the entrance to dead town. "Well it is. I escaped the prison much faster than you as well... for some reason, it seems to have made me more agile and quick." "Like blue eco?" "Um... yeah!" I said, trying to smile at him.

"So how did you escape?" Daxter asked me. "The moment the Baron and Errol let my restraints loose, I jumped up and ran away. They can try all they want, but they can't match my speed when this stuff is in me!" I smirked. "So... you survived a meeting with the Baron, eh?" asked a voice I didn't expect to hear when we got past the security walls and into the actual ruins. Torn was just standing there and had a smile on his face. "It's not polite to eavesdrop on a lady's conversations, you know!" I growled at him as I felt a single jolt of... something leave my body and enter Jak's.

"Whoa!" Jak gasped as I jumped. "Heh. Looks like the stories I heard were true then..." Torn smirked. "What stories?" Daxter asked. "According to my spy, she said that you guys are dark warrior experiments... with the exception of the rodent." "HEY!" Daxter yelled. It was quickly muffled by Jak's hand as we proceeded forward and I got an eyeful of the stone tower. "Okay... time to see if this stuff makes me better at climbing towers..." I said, trying to put off my fear of heights for a second as we moved onward.

"So how did you and Jak get to know each other?" Daxter asked as we took out some small, but annoying green frog things. "I was his cellmate for a single day and it just happened to be the same day as today," I smirked, knowing by the moon in the distance that it was at least 9 pm. "And... she kinda cried when she got there..." Jak said. I flicked his ear in retalliation. "Don't blame me for being terrified of cops! I've had a bad rap with them where I come from," I frowned. "Wait... where you come from? There's more than just Haven?" Jak asked.

(Crap! I just gave away something huge!... Gotta think up a lie quick!) "I actually came from a different world... as you can see from my ears," I frowned. I didn't lie too much, but I didn't want to say anything that could hurt the story at all. "Really? From another world? We are too!" Daxter exclaimed. (If only you knew how stupid you sound right now, Daxter...)

We then started climbing the tower which was pretty easy for the both of us to be honest. With the dark eco in my body, I was able to jump from the platforms with ease and landed so softly on the crumbly parts that they didn't even fall below me. Jak was smart, however, and knew to move the moment he touched those tiles. We soon made it to the top and Jak and Daxter grabbed the banner... only for the whole tower to start falling behind us. I jumped immediately and grabbed Jak and Daxter as they fell. I then did a bit of acrobatics on the falling rubble and finally fell on the ground feet first with the duo right by me. The tower fell behind us, never to be used again. "Yeah... I guess you guys are in." Torn said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

When we got our next job, I finally got to ride in a double seated zoomer! It was so awesome! Being able to fly in the air instead of drive on the ground was so amazing! When we finally reached the drainage pipe, I heard a small voice in my head... some voice I didn't expect to hear ever again. "Oh, Alice!" she laughed evilly. I then felt my arm twitch in pain as I realized what was happening. "AH! Get out of my head bitch!" I shrieked as we entered the pipe.

Some of you may be wondering what I'm talking about... see, when I was in my world, I had a little problem that afflicts many people. I had dual personality disorder and I thought I'd gotten rid of my alternate persona whom I nicknamed Malice. She was wicked, destructive, and wanted nothing more than to do the meanest things to others. I went through severe therapy to get rid of her and even went to jail once because she failed to rob a bank!

And now she was back! And I knew it had something to do with the dark eco. "Alice! What's going on?!" Jack asked, looking at me with worry. I couldn't think clearly as I felt my control being shifted to Malice. "NO! NOT NOW! GET AWAY!" I yelled in a last burst of frustration. I didn't realize it, but my skin had suddenly went white and my eyes went pure black.

I lost control by that point and could only watch as Malice had assumed command of my body. "You bitch!" I exclaimed from inside the subconscious. "Alice! Are you okay?" Jak asked, backing up when he saw that I'd actually went dark. "No. Alice is far from okay..." Malice cackled, dark bolts shooting from her body as she looked at Jak. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled, clawing at the subconscious in an attempt to weaken her.

I didn't expect it to work, but I actually regained control of my body from that horrible woman. "Alice? Can you tell me what's going on here?" Jak asked. I caught my breath and stood up, the darkness fading away momentarily. "I... I have an alternate personality..." I exhaled as I suddenly felt drained. "What's that?" Daxter asked. "It's kind of like there's two people in my body. Me and my evil alter ego... she probably returned because of this dark eco in me... oh joy, huh?" I chuckled, getting helped up by Jak. "Can you go on?" he asked. "Yeah... hopefully I can handle this... I've beat her before after all... shouldn't be too difficult."

As we continued to walk down the path and kill metal heads, I could hear Malice in my head cursing my name. "Bitch! Why couldn't you let me have some fun? I wanted to smash some heads in!" She cackled. (You're not smashing in my friends' heads, Malice!) "Psht! I now that! I meant the metal heads? Why not let me smash the metal heads?! I've never spilled blood before and I'd LOVE to kill a monster like these freaks!" (If you so much as lay a finger on Jak or Daxter, I'll claw at the subconscious again, clear?!) "Whatever, bitch!"

I then felt myself go again as I went dark. Jak immediately noticed me go dark and looked at Malice with a glare. "Easy, Dark Boy. We've reached a 'compromise' as you will," Malice cackled, rushing right past Jak and into the metal heads. I was shocked by what she did. She used her claws right on the monster's face and ripped it clean in half, the skull gem easily popping out of the beast and the others actually running away from her. "Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed, rushing the others and killing them off by clawing large slashes into their backsides and throats, dark blood spewing from the beasts and littering the earth.

I then felt control switch back to me and I immediately noticed Jak and Daxter behind me. "Uh... well... looks like she's a handful, huh?" Jak said. I was kind of surprised he didn't mention how much gore just happened from Malice's attack! "She... prefers the dark side of things," I smiled, followed by frowning at how she ruined my shirt. "When we get back to town, I'll need to get myself some new clothes... you can go on without me when that happens..." "Note taken, Alice," he smiled.

After a little more platforming, we reached the objective: the valve. "Ah. The valve. Allow me," Daxter smiled, trying and failing to open the valve. I smirked and punched the pipe, the force from the suction picking up Dax and sending him into the pipes. "Wanna go save him?" I asked, winking at Jak. "Of course." We then jumped down and into the water, which felt somewhat soothing as we swam to the other end of the beach to find the pipe Dax was in. "Jak... please... help?" Daxter's voice echoed in the pipe.

Jak turned the wheel and Daxter was soon spat out of the water pipe. Jak opened his mouth but Daxter held up his finger. "Don't say it. Don't even chuckle. Next time... YOU turn the valve!" he huffed. I could only smile as I noticed that the metal head blood had actually been completely washed off of me when I swam in the water. "Huh... no more blood... didn't know Metal Head juice was so washable," I smiled as we headed into the pipe. "So... um... you gonna go buy clothes still?" Jak asked, scratching the back of his head. "Oh? Are you worried I may just up and leave you in the lurch?" I asked. "Um... I... uh..." "Or are you falling for my charming self?"

Jak immediately blushed and I could only giggle. "Well, just a forewarning Jak. It's dangerous to be a girlfriend with me AND Malice at the same time or even separately. You've gotta really commit if you want to hang with us!" (Ain't that the truth?) I thought. (Hey, I like this new Alice! Messin' with the story? A okay in my books!) Malice thought back. (Oh come on! It's not like Kiera will miss him or anything! Plus, he gets into a relationship with Ashelin for some odd reason... I think it may be better this way... since we might not have a way to get back home.) (Well duh! We did get sucked into a television! Doesn't seem like you can do the reverse unless you're in The Ring!) "I... uh... okay... I can handle with this..." Jak smiled while still blushing. "Okay! Good!" I smirked. (Yeah... real smooth...) (Oh shut up!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4**

When we got finished with a visit to the Oracle and a mission in the fortress, I actually found something very useful lying on the ground in front of the fortress gates. What was it? A red security pass! Either I was EXTREMELY lucky, or something fishy was happening. (It's probably just luck.) Malice chuckled in my head. (I said hush! We're going to get suspicious with your constant nagging!) I groaned back. (What do you mean? No one can hear what we think! Besides, I wanna see just how much of a challenge these guards really are...) (You are SO not killing any Krimzon Guards!) (Too late! Takin' over now!)

I didn't even have a chance to fight against her this time. I just groaned and accepted her to take control even though I knew that some guards would soon have orphan children soon. "Okay! Let's get this eco ore to this Krew guy or whate-" Daxter smiled but then stopped when he saw Malice standing right next to the zoomer. "Malice?" Jak asked. "I've been called that, yes," she smirked. "You um... you want something?" "I want to help... but it'll cost ya." (Why are you going to do this?) (Hush now! I want to see him in action in more ways than one!) (Sicko!) (Bitch!)

"What do you mean?" Jak asked. "Well, I've always wanted to do something a little risque with a hunk... if you're up for it that is?" Jak's cheeks flushed a lot. "Um... I... I guess..." "Great! I'll go on ahead then and deal with anyone that stands in your way!" Malice beamed, rushing ahead as Jak actually hopped in the driver's seat. "Hey? You hear something?" I heard a guard ask to another one. Malice had already done something I didn't expect her to do, though. She actually activated Dark Invisibility and snapped the guards' necks!

(That's two families without a dad now... how many more do you plan on doing?) I growled at her as the alarm was raised all over the city. (Oh, maybe twenty-four or so... whoever gets in our man's way!) (Hope that doesn't include civilians...) (Of course not! I'm not an animal!) (You sure do act like one sometimes... remember my tenth birthday party?) (Still going on about that one huh?) (I don't understand why you thought eating dog shit would be a good experiment!)

I didn't even notice that Malice had already gotten over the twenty-four limit she set and was well on her way to number thirty-five when I noticed Jak had gotten to Krew. (Okay. That's enough, Malice. He's made it there now.) (Oh? I didn't even notice! Okay then...) I assumed control again and ran into the Saloon, just as Jak and Daxter were met with the embodiment of gluttony and criminal mastery himself, Krew.

"You Krew? Well we shook the heat, and your shipments in primo condition," Daxter smiled. "And by shook he means I did the dirty work of clearing the way," I groaned, my clothes literally stained with blood all over the place. "That's good ey? Cause a helping of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives!" Krew smiled, hovering over to me. "And of course... I prefer to collect... ah... slowly..." he chuckled, his breath reeking worse than than my late father after spending a night in the drug tank.

"The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days!" Krew smirked when he went back to Jak. "And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" He then rubbed Daxter's mug and said "Ooh... soft..." Daxter gagged afterwards. "Sig. This fur would go great with my silk suits, eh?" "Listen... ah... tons of fun? We all know that you and I have the real juice in this burg? We're both players, right?" Daxter asked, getting steadily more creeped out at Krew as he went on.

Then Jak broke the awkward air. "We did you a favor! Now it's your turn! Why is the Baron giving eco to the Metal Heads?" Jak asked angrily. Krew instantly got defensive and got in his face. "Questions like that can get a person killed, eh?!" he growled. "Sig! Give El Capitan and his girlfriend... ah... a bonus." Sig then handed both of us a morph gun unit, something I didn't see coming... While Jak got the Scatter Gun, I got the Blaster to start with. "If you two want to see what those babies can do, head to the gun course by the harbor... do well and I may put you up for a job or two, eh?"

I didn't waste any time running off to the gun course. Why was I so excited? Because the last time I touched a gun was also the first time I went on a date and got laid!... it was my step brother of course, but hey, can't pick and choose can you? Especially when you're labeled as a criminal from birth because your parents were ex cons... Yeah... this world was really becoming more like my old life... except... I had no deadbeat family... and I could jump far gaps and go invisible... and murder monsters at will... I take it back! I don't EVER want to go home! Not when I can use an awesome gun like this AND have no family matters to involve myself with!

When I finally managed to reach the gun course, which Jak actually beat me to the point, I rushed in and smiled at Jak as if to let him know ladies first. "Okay, Cherry, the blaster is a long range weapon that is very effective at close range as well," Sig said in the communicator I got from Torn. "So... I just pull the trigger here, right?" I smiled, shooting at the dummy as soon as it appeared. "Heh! You've handled these things before, I can tell," Sig smiled. "Okay, now how about a strike attack? Hit the first dummy and then shoot to release three blasts at once!" Sig smiled. I did just that, breaking the first one and shooting the bullets at the other one as well as two other crates in the distance. "Ha! Those crates didn't stand a chance!" I smiled, running over to restock on ammo. Wanna take one the gun course?" Sig asked. "Why wouldn't I?!" I exclaimed, rushing into the course and preparing for the best time of my life!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5**

"I can't believe you did that!" Jak exclaimed when we exited the Sewers. I decided to have some Metal Head slaying fun myself and I blasted those fuckers in the eyes and their stomachs with the blaster, killing most of them instantly while others simply got severely crippled. "Did what?" I asked, acting all innocent. "You killed that one Metal Head by shooting him directly through it's jaw."

"He was asking for it! If I hadn't done that, he'd have mauled your orange friend to death!" "Still, I didn't expect you to be just as violent as Malice..." "Well, you're talking to a girl who was labelled as a criminal at birth. In my world, I had a family that was all ex-cons and criminals and they taught me how to do everything bad. That's how Malice appeared, you see?" (You do have a point there...) (Shut it! I'm talking right now!)

"So... how did that happen again?" Daxter asked. "It happened because of my insecurities to doing crime. After my first heist almost got destroyed at the age of 4, Malice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and saved the whole operation... by blowing up the nearest wall with dad's rocket launcher." "Rocket launcher? That sounds awesome!" Jak exclaimed. "It is!"

"Okay... how about we get back to Krew now, huh?" I asked. "Okay! But... about that thing with Malice..." he gulped. "Yeah, I get it. You'll pay up when we're done with the day's work. We tend to not work well at night you see and I'm sure we could use a break." "Well... I have been going at it nonstop... maybe I could use a night to sleep." "Good. Now let's head back... race ya!" I smiled, bursting off in a sprint as soon as he activated a zoomer. "Oh it's on!" Jak smirked as he put the pedal to the metal.

I beat Jak to the Saloon with no effort and waited for him to get there before entering. "Man... I swear that that dark eco somehow turned to blue because not even this fast zoomer can catch up to you!" Jak exclaimed. "Well, I wasn't even trying there. I escaped the prison in under a minute, jumps and water included!" "That is impressive..."

We then entered the Saloon and got the lay down from Krew. He gave us the location of the gun mods and we went there to discover our new gun weapons. What I didn't expect was that Jak got the Blaster and I got... THE PEACEMAKER! (I think Krew may be in love with our ruthlessness...) (You think?!) I immediately showed it off to Jak and Dax who were green with envy. "How come you get that awesome hardware and we get a Blaster?" Daxter complained. "Maybe you're not ruthless enough?" "Okay... point taken..." Jak smirked.

We then returned to the Saloon and were met with Krew gawking over his trophies. "Fancy yourself a racer, Jak?" he asked. "Racing is the biggest sport in this city... ah... Errol is the undefeated grand champion! He's crazy and dangerous on the track! My kind of guy!" "Oogh... how I hate that name..." I growled lowly as if to get it off my chest. (I actually love that name!) (Shut up! You only like it cause he let you come back!) (So? Why would I hate him? Plus... he did give you a nice tickling didn't he?) (I... touche, pussycat!)

"I have a client that works at the Race Garage who is looking for fast racers for her team... I made a bet with her that you could get there in record time. Here's a security pass for you both to enter the racing section of the city... er... and your contract with just a few trifles for me... I already signed your names to save time, hm?"

What followed was a very VERY impressive reading session by Daxter listing off all the stuff that Krew got including... "GAME RIGHTS?!" After he finished, Krew chuckled. "We can work out the tiny details later... if you can get from here to the race garage in less than 3 minutes, my client said she'd consider letting you drive for her team... now... make me proud, hm?!"

"Okay... the clock's ticking... see ya later, sucka!" I exclaimed, now racing for real. I raced off faster than Superman in the sky and didn't even blink once. I made it to Kiera's garage in only thirty seconds. When I stopped moving, a large booming sound could be heard as I entered the garage she was in. "WHOA! Wh-WHAT WAS THAT?!" she exclaimed loudly. "That was me, sugar," I smirked, giving a wink to her. "Krew said you were looking for a race car driver... right?" "U-Um..." Kiera gulped, retreating back into her curtained area.

"I... I didn't expect someone like you to be able to go so fast... did you use a zoomer?" she asked. "Hahaha, no. I ran here... lookin' at a girl injected with that deadly darkness crap, missy!" I smirked. "Y-You're that one girl I heard about then? The one known as Malicious Malice?" "No, that's my alter ego. Long story, tell ya later... so what about that job miss?"

It was just then that Jak and Daxter made it there. In two minutes and forty-five seconds. "Seems my partner just arrived." I smirked. "I'm going invisible... don't tell them I'm here... promise?" "I-I promise..." Kiera gulped. I went invisible and moved out of the way. I then proceeded to watch the cut scene where Kiera told the two guys that she wasn't interested in any new drivers and sent them to the stadium to show their talents on the Jet Board.

"Whew! Thanks girl," I smirked. "Um... just call me Kiera..." she sighed. "And call me Alice. I'm only Malice when I go feral so yeah... what you've been hearing is probably my attacks on the Krimzon Guard whenever I work with my partners. I let Malice go all out on them because of what they did to me and my partner..." "I... I see... so what's this about alter egos now?" "It happened a long while ago... back when I was only four... I was doing a job on one of the crime lords back then and was nearly trapped... then Malice showed up and saved me... by killing anyone she saw."

"Wow... she seems like a loose screw to handle..." "She sure is alright..." (HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU YOU KNOW!) (No need to shout!) (There kinda is!) (Nuh-uh!) (Shut it before I take over!) I immediately stopped thinking then.

"So... how can I get up to the palace without winning the races?" I asked. "That's a death wish, you know?" she asked. "Yeah, whatever!" "Okay... there's an old elevator that can lead up to the Baron's support towers for the palace. The only problem is that it has no power. If you can get it to turn on again, you can get to the palace from above." "Sounds like a plan... and about that race job?" "Yeah... I'll let you know when I have a race for you, okay?" "Deal!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch6**

"So you got the job and we didn't?" Jak groaned as I found a small space to sleep in at Torn's hideout... (I had to practically beg him to let me and Jak have a bed for two. He smirked however when Jak and Daxter told him that I was not only ruthless when fighting Krimzon Guards and Metal Heads, but about my astounding running abilities. He showed me to the double bed area afterwards by moving a small, hidden handle under his desk and revealing a hidden room by the pipes. "You can stay in there for now... but I'll expect you to be wide eyed and bushy tailed in the morning, got it?" he gruffly growled.

"Sir, yes sir!" I smiled, giving him a salute. "Hah... how I miss that... no one in the Underground does that nowadays..." Torn smiled. "Thanks for the bed! But... where do I sleep?" Daxter asked. "Oh, you can sleep in the bunk beds." I smiled as I entered the room with Jak. His screams were heard even after Torn shut the door behind us. "Kind of harsh, but I get where you're going with this..." Jak sighed, a small jolt of dark eco escaping his hand. "Don't worry, I want you to be as comfy as possible, Jak..." I said seductively, helping him remove his shirt and tunic as he helped me get off my bloody shirt.

"You look a little... um... nice underneath..." Jak smiled for the first time in a while. "You look pretty ripped as well, handsome," I smirked. I did look nice, even if my chest was just a C cup. "Well? No time like the present." I smiled, motioning us over to the bed. I got down on it first and smiled as Jak got down on top of me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jak asked. "More sure than I'll ever be..." I smirked. "O-Okay..." he sighed.

I noticed that he was a little hesitant by his slow movements of his hands on my nipples. "What's wrong, Jak?" I asked, pointing it out to him. "I-It's nothing..." he lied. "Don't lie to me, Jak... I may have Malice come out to play..." "No... no Malice... I'll tell you..." he sighed. "I... have a girlfriend..." "What?! Then... then why do this?!" I fake exclaimed. "Because... she came with me from my world along with her dad... but we got separated in the rift. I haven't seen her since..."

"Well... that would explain it..." I frowned, knowing that he still had feelings for Kiera even if we were growing closer by the day. "Could we... could we just do this a different way?" Jak asked. "Like what? You mean a blowjob?" I asked. "Um... does that count?" "If I see your girlfriend, I won't say a word. I trust you to do the same." "O-Okay..." Jak gulped as I undid his pants to reveal a very large member from underneath. "Hm... I'd guess eight inches, right?" I smirked. "Er... I haven't measured it..."

I ignored him and simply took his penis in hand and started to fondle it with my tongue. "Rngg... that feels... funny..." Jak moaned. I never heard him moan before! It sounded pretty cute to be honest. After his cock got stiff, I started to suckle it with my lips, the sensation making his eyes quiver a bit. "Oh? You like this do ya?" I smirked as I continued. "I-I've never done this before..." he moaned. "Never? Not even with your girlfriend?" "We haven't even kissed yet..."

I smirked a bit and stopped sucking his penis, edging myself closer to Jak's face. I puckered my lips and kissed his, Jak not even attempting to stop me. After a minute of that, we caught our breaths, looking at each other with caring eyes. "T-That's a kiss," I blushed, continuing to suck his dick now. I could feel it throbbing in my mouth as I continued to massage it with my spit and tongue.

"I-I feel weird down there..." Jak said suddenly. "A-Ahh!" he exhaled as I felt his cum go into my mouth. I smiled and slurped it all up, the wet juices sliding down my throat and going inside me. "S-Sorry..." Jak gulped. "No, no... that's how a blowjob works, hon," I smiled, wiping my mouth with my arm as I had gotten a little bit of his thick cream on my lips accidentally. "R-Really? T-That felt so great..." "Yeah... now I'm tired... want to sleep it off?" "Only if we put our tops back on..." "Fair enough..."

* * *

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads," Torn relayed to us when we woke up. "That's not OUR problem!" Jak growled, hating anything that has to do with the Baron. "It IS our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants! His name is Vin and he's just valuable enough the save. Find the warp gate at the power station and maybe you can save Vin's pathetic hide."

"Hey! Tattooed Wonder! How come WE get all the crappy missions?" Daxter growled at him. "Because I. Don't. Like. You!" He growled, pushing Dax to the floor with two fingers. "Fair enough." "Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's eco is almost gone. If we don't get that kid back on the throne soon... there may not be a city left to defend."

I followed Jak and Daxter out to the waiting zoomer and smiled when I saw it was a two seater. "Hey? Can I drive this time?" I asked, looking at Jak with puppy dog eyes. "Do you even know how to drive these things?" he asked me with a playful smirk. "Of course! I mean... I can drive a dune buggy filled with bank money so I'm pretty sure I can handle a zoomer that seats two people and an Ottsel," I smirked, petting Daxter's ears gently. "Don't get too frisky, babe. I can rock your world if you're not careful," he joked. "Yeah. How great that would be. Me having sex with an animal? Sorry, but I'm not into that kinda stuff, bub!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch7**

After successfully saving Vin and ridding the Drill Platform of Metal Head eggs, I then actually got a quick call from Kiera on my communicator. "Hey, Alice! Are you free right now?" she asked. I smirked at her voice. "Yeah, I'm free hon, why?" I asked her. I intentionally called her 'hon' because... Jak was literally right next to me. (If she says the words 'I thought I told you to call me Kiera,' you realize how screwed you are, right?) (Like I don't already know the risks?)

"I actually have a job for you back at the garage... it's not a race, but I need... um... a bodyguard right now..." "From who?" "From this jackass Errol! I heard he's the one that turned you into that, so I need you to come over here and get him away from me." "I'll be there in about half a minute! Don't worry!" I said, ending the transmission and leaving Jak and Daxter slightly confused. "I'll let you guys go on ahead and I'll go act as a bodyguard. Ya dig?" "O-Okay... we... dig I guess?" Jak smiled awkwardly.

"Good! See ya!" I smiled, rushing off like a lightning bolt from the power station to the stadium in a record breaking fifteen seconds. I immediately noticed the Krimzon Guard zoomer and went into the garage. Errol was in there and trying to flirt with Kiera... and failing quite badly which I could tell made him upset. "Hey you! With the low self esteem!" I chuckled, making him look behind at me. It was silly to see his reaction since I had turned invisible. "Bok, bok bagock!" I clucked, making him shoot in my direction.

I then turned myself visible right on top of his head, which I could tell shocked him slightly. "Get off me, dark freak!" he growled as I started to dig my heels into his neck. I jumped as he aimed his pistol up at me and shot at the wall instead. I then kicked his gun out of his hand and pinned him against the wall. "Aw? What's wrong, Errol? Can't stand up to a girl that got tickled by dark eco?" I smiled, winking over at Kiera from behind me.

"You still don't have ANY idea what kind of freak you are, do you?!" he growled. "I know I'm what you called a dark freak... what else is there to call me, punk?" I growled. "There is only one way you can be completely unaffected by dark eco and that's if you have an unlimited flow of LIGHT eco! Why else would you feel no pain from the procedure?!"

"Oh, I can't feel pain but my cellmate could?!" I growled, pushing his face further into the asphalt. I let him go after a quick kick to his surprisingly unprotected crotch and let him squander off in pain. "I didn't deserve to be put in that chair and hell hath no fury for what Jak will do to you!" I growled. It was then that I realized what I'd just said. (CRAP!) I screamed in my head, amazed that I just said Jak's name in front of Kiera herself.

"A-Alice?... I-Is that true?" she asked, looking at me confused. "Is what true?" I asked her back. "T-That Jak's still alive of course! Is it true?!" (No way you're getting out of this one, bitch!) (I have an idea... and don't call me bitch!) "Yes, he's still alive. We both broke out of prison and now we're out to help the city," I smiled a small smirk at her. "He prefers to lay low whereas I do stuff more... how you say... more daring. Like literally kicking Errol's ass and making a clean getaway," I smiled as the Krimzon Guard came around the bend and gave a wink to Kiera.

"Call me if you have anymore Errol issues... I'll let Jak know I found you... if you want..." "Of course!" "Got it! Later!" I smiled, going invisible and letting Malice come out to play. No KG unit or cruiser was left in the stadium area after only forty seconds. "W-We're no match for her!" exclaimed a guard from a large troop transport. "Retreat!" The rest of them flew away without any haste and I heard a very sarcastic clapping from the shadows. "Well done... well done..." said Baron Praxis, astonishingly.

"Hello, robot-eye," I growled, making clear fun of his mechanical eyeball and making him growl from it. "Is that any way to speak to your superior? The one that created you into what you are today?" he asked. "Um... you didn't create me, idiot," I growled. "If you created me, then show me the DNA that says your my dad... oh wait... you're not my dad! My dad may have been bad where I came from, but he wasn't a power hungry jagoff that thought he was god's gift and decides 'hey! I'll give my citizens to the Metal Heads as a means to continue ruling!' Honestly, how can you possibly rule when your citizens are being digested or rotting in the streets?!"

Baron Praxis's eyes grimaced at me as I pretty much just blabbed out his plan in front of several witnesses. "You honestly haven't a clue about how things work here," he growled. " **I** am the ruler of Haven! **You** are nothing but a failed lab rat! I will destroy the Metal Heads and you will be nothing more than a snack for them!" he growled, jumping into the sky and landing inside a flying pod that appeared out of nowhere. "If you know what's good for you, you'll crawl right into the arms of my guards and go back to the cell you crawled out of!" He then flew off into the sky and back to the palace.

(What a prick!) (Probably... but not as big as certain other characters we'll meet later on.) I knew that by this point of the story that Jak and Daxter were probably getting sent to rescue Ashelin so I ran off and found a zoomer, turned on the ignition, and flew off in the direction of the pumping station. "Let's go see if I can make friends with a certain damsel," I smiled, running into Jak and Daxter quite literally as I entered the drain pipe that led there. "Hey! What kept ya?" Daxter asked. "Oh nothing much... just had to beat the shit out of Errol for a girl, get cursed at by Baron Praxis, and found out something about a certain girl who's name begins with K. So how's things on your end?"

"Wait! You found Kiera?!" Jak asked loudly. "Well, no, but I got some info from the mechanic," I lied. "She said that Kiera is somewhere in the Stadium section of the city and she's currently in hiding. She couldn't give me an exact location, but at least we know she's alright and around." (Playing with fire are we? Let's see what they say when they actually find out you lied to both of them...) (I'll tell them eventually... I just need a little more time... when Ashelin and Jak take out the Metal Head sneak attack, I'll reveal it to them then... got it?) (Fine... I'd love to see the sparks of anger though...) (Too bad!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch8**

"Why are we going off to find some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway?!" Daxter growled as we neared Ashelin's personal craft... a hellcat. (Nice ride... could I break it?) (No! Ashelin is not a person to mess with, Malice!) (Duh! That's why I want to break it!) (Just stop... you'll get to face some Metal Puke soon.) "She's probably got more facial hair than me!"

That was when Ashelin jumped down from out of nowhere and grabbed Jak by the neck, pointing a gun at him. "Who the hell are you three?" she growled upon seeing us. Daxter immediately perked up when he saw her... racy figure. "Mmm I do love me a woman in uniform! Wanna bark some orders at me? Woof woof! I'm your soldier on the front lines of l-ack!" I stopped his unnecessary flirting with a hand around his neck and dropping him on the ground. "Heh. One thing we have in common at least," Ashelin smirked for once.

"Easy. Torn sent us to help you," Jak said. "I don't need help... but you might... we've got company," Ashelin frowned, looking over to the hillside as a plethora of Metal Heads came down from the cliff's edge. (ALRIGHT! My turn!) I didn't even try to stop her. Malice came forth from my mind and went absolutely berserk on any Metal Head that came close to Jak and Ashelin, gutting them with her sharp claws as well as shooting far away ones with the Peacemaker, wasting precious ammo.

When the dust cleared, the only Metal Heads still standing were the ones that were writhing in agony from their legs being ripped off. "Uh... impressive..." Ashelin gawked, something I didn't expect to hear from her mouth. (Okay I'm done. Coming back!) I regained control when she said that and I smirked at Ashelin as she went back to her cruiser.

"Watching me beat those Metal Heads was very... exciting, wasn't it sugar?" Daxter asked, the force from the hellcat powering up, pushing his tiny frame backwards. "Hey! Sweet stripes! Gimme your number so I can look you up sometime!" Daxter pleaded. "Tell Torn Baron Praxis is planning something big! I think it has to do with that symbol!" Ashelin yelled over her engine. "What is it?" Jak asked. "It's the seal of Mar, founder of Haven City. We're being sent on suicide missions to find artifacts from the time of his rule!"

"Maybe you can find some help from Onin, the old Soothsayer in the bazaar. Here, take these bazaar access security passes!" "Your name's Ashelin, huh?" Jak asked. "We're even now." She then flew off towards the city leaving Daxter to comment on what a woman she was... followed by a quick kick to his tail because he said that in the presence of another woman. "Hey! Cut that out!" Daxter growled. "Don't say stuff about women in front of women! That's one of the biggest rules in dating a girl, Daxter!" I growled back.

* * *

"Okay... say what now?" Jak asked me when I mentioned the elevator that led to the Baron's palace. "We need to see Vin so we can get up to the palace and attack from above," I smiled. We had just retrieved the 3 artifacts from the Mountain Temple and we now had to do the job for getting to the first boss in the game. "And how do we get to do that exactly?" "By asking him about it, of course!" I smirked. I then took them by the hand and ran with them to the power station... which was a very short run away. They were still frozen when I stopped at the station, however.

"Could ya warn us before jetting off like that, Alice?!" Jak exclaimed when he recovered. "Fine. Just wanted you to feel what it's like to run quick as me," I smiled. "Y-Y-Yeah... f-f-fun..." Daxter stuttered, his grip on Jak's shoulder during the run making small rips in his tunic. "You'll be fine. After all, you're the hero aren't you?" I smiled, giggling a bit when I said that.

We entered the power station where, thanks to some funny dialogue by me about how Vin couldn't try to help us get up the elevator if he tried, we were soon off destroying guns and slaughtering guards to power up the elevator. "Okay... the last button..." I smirked. "I got this." I ran over to the sentry turret and jumped high as it started to fire bullets at the wall and I did a booming smash with my fist, obliterating the gun instantly!

I pressed the button and smiled as Vin came on and told us the support elevator was operational now. "Good luck getting killed by the Baron, by the way!" he said quickly. "Yeah. We'll keep that in mind, bub!" I smirked. "Ready to go up an elevator?" I asked. "Is that even a question," Jak smirked at me as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch9**

The elevator ride up to the top of the tower was AWESOME! I'd never felt butterflies in my tummy from an elevator before, but this one took the cake! Either way, I soon found myself on a very VERY high platform along with Jak and Daxter. I looked down and knew that one slip up would mean instant death. "Okay... this is a little too high for my tastes..." I gulped as I slowly stepped onward.

"What? You're not scared of heights are you?" Jak asked. "You try being a girl that's never even been on a Ferris heel! This is the highest I've ever been and I know that if I mess up, I'm dead meat. Okay?!" I growled back at him, my fear affecting my emotions a bit. (You want me to take over scaredy pants?) (Y-Yeah... I wouldn't mind that now actually...)

I let Malice go out and Jak chuckled a bit when he saw how brave she was as opposed to me. She flew right over the fried parts of the cable and even went so far as to wait for Jak to arrive to tackle the bullet hell turret guns. "Wanna go together, hot rod?" Malice asked Jak. "Um... sure... yeah," Jak said, feeling a tad awkward about this mission with Malice. Either way, they both made it over the area quickly, but it was stopped by Malice accidentally tripping on the edge of the platform.

(CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRRAAAAPPP!) I exclaimed as I felt our body slowly falling backwards and not having anything to land on below us. "AAHH!" Malice shrieked as I yelled "NNOOOOOOOOOO!" as loud as I could. I then felt a strange power... and I was suddenly in control! I looked behind my back and noticed something I didn't expect to be there. Wings! (I-Is this even posssible?!) exclaimed Malice in my mind. All I knew was that I was actually flapping all by myself, not even trying to fly yet I was flying.

When I finally joined up with Jak and Daxter, they were both looking at the conversation with the Baron and the Metal Head Leader. "Hey, I'm not dead you know?" I smiled, stunning the two big time to the point where they ALMOST made a noise. What I didn't get, however, was that I was still in... what I assumed to be Light mode. My body was a pure light blue and I decided it best to just stand back as the boys watched the scene unfold. "He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the nest! I can take him!" exclaimed Errol.

"Patience Commander... no one has ever penetrated the Metal Head Nest, you know that... I've seen what comes of such foolish efforts. No! Strength is their weakness. We play helpless, teach them to eat from our hands... and then... we... move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols! I want that tomb found!" Baron Praxis monologued. "But your daughter has not been agreeable..." "I'll see to that... one way or another." "Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?!" Jak asked in a hushed voice. "And find that child! If you spent more time trying to find him than you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, you'd have found him by now-"

That was when Daxter sneezed and the two had to hide as I had somehow activated some kind of invisibility with light mode. "What was that?!" exclaimed Errol. After slowly getting barely out of that without a bullet shot at us, we proceeded around the other corner ahead and were met with something I expected coming and still was afraid to see... but not when I had my light powers now from out of nowhere!

"So! We have a rat in the walls, eh? A rat and his boy it seems! Back for a few more Dark Eco treatments?!" he growled through his communicator. "Oh, we're so ready for this!" I smiled, activating what I assumed was light freeze as movement for Jak and Praxis was slowed to but a crawl. I smirked and jumped up, landing directly on the octopod thingy he was flying in and breaking the capsule with my fist. Then light freeze wore off and I jumped off the Baron's capsule, leaving him dazed and confused as well as Jak and Daxter.

"Wh-What just happened?!" Jak exclaimed as the octopod thingy exploded and Baron Praxis barely got out of it alive, flying away in his pod. "Those dark powers I gave you two can't protect you forever! Since I made you, I can destroy you! We'll meet again soon!" he growled as he flew off in a huff. "Yeah, whatever. Buh-bye!" Daxter smirked. (Now that was funny!) Malice giggled in my brain. (Shushies!) I groaned. "So... how do we get down from here?" Jak asked, looking at the electric barrier that somehow didn't deactivate.

I then got a brilliant idea and sent out my wings once more, Jak and Daxter in awe at them. "Well? What are you waiting for? Hop on!" I smiled, getting the two to latch onto my legs (and Daxter hold onto my head) and I flew from the top of the palace all the way down to the Underground hideout. "Whoa! Where'd ya learn to do that?!" Jak asked with giddy eyes. "Errol, when I beat him up, said that, for some reason, I had an unlimited flow of... light eco in my body..." I sighed. "What?!" "And I only just figured out how to use it! If Malice hadn't nearly got us killed, I'd have never been able to activate it!" (Yeah, your welcome bitch...) (Stop calling me that... and thanks... but I was the one that saved us, not you, so zip it!) (Whatever...) (Yeah, whatever...)


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch10**

"The city's on high alert! What the hell'd you three do?!" Torn exclaimed. "Um... us? Nothin' We've been uh... sightseeing! Right guys?" Daxter smirked nervously. "Really? Then why are the Krimzon Guard looking for a dangerous young male with blonde hair, blue tunic, a fuzzy orange rat on his shoulder, and the ruthless assassin known as Malicious Malice?" (Okay, we're screwed! Just tell the jerk!) "We... went to the Baron's palace... I almost died, I found out I'm a constant supplier of Light Eco, and we overheard a meeting with Baron Praxis and the Metal Head Leader!" I said very quickly.

I made sure NOT to look at Kor when I said that, so as not to draw any suspicion. It was crucial that he stayed a secret until near the end but he was surprised nonetheless, as well as the kid and Torn. "Wait... you saw the Metal Head Leader?" Kor asked. But at the same time, Torn asked, "You're a living Light Eco battery?!" "On a communicator, and yes," I said answering both of their questions. (Keep your friends close and your enemies closer... as they said in high school and Juvie...) (Will you ever shut up?) (Maybe, but where would the fun be then?)

"The Baron is bribing the Metal Heads with eco!" Daxter blabbed. "Hmph! It will never be enough!" "But the Baron's gonna double-cross 'em!" "Is that so? Well, it seems that our Baron's natural charm must've angered someone, because it seems Metal Head armies are on the move again!" (Yeah... you don't think he can read minds, do you?) (Better hope not! But... better safe than sorry.) (At least we agree on something.)

"Why didn't you tell us that Ashelin was the Baron's daughter?" Jak asked angrily. "That's none of your business!" Torn growled. "Since you guys have stirred up the wumpbee's nest, you get to move some of our men to new safehouses. Make sure all of them arrive safely. Don't screw this up, Jak!" "Um... what am I, chopped liver?" I asked at him. "You need to stay so we can figure out what you mean by this... this..." "My Light Eco battery? Sorry, but I don't feel like getting needles inserted into me." "We just want to see what you can do."

I sighed heavily and began to hate this. It was one thing to be showing this stuff to Torn and the kid Jak, but Kor was here as well... or so I would think. He had somehow managed to slip away before I began to emit my Light Eco powers. "Whoa... trippy!" Torn gawked at me. "Isn't it? It happened completely by accident too!" I smirked, finally able to breathe now that Kor wasn't around to take my attention away. "What can you do with that stuff?" asked Tess, who somehow wasn't at the Saloon right now.

"I can do this," I smirked, using what I called Light Cloak instead of Dark Invisibilty, which shocked all in the room, even the kid. I made myself visible and grew out the Light Flight wings, making Tess gasp and giggle at the same time. "Or this..." I smirked, sending a small shock to Torn's usually stone-cold face as I activated the Light Shield. "Or, this!" I smirked, activating Light Freeze and doing some slight readjustments to the hideout by taking Tess, Torn, and the Kid and having them all on each other's shoulders.

"Um... this is awkward," Tess gaped when she found herself riding piggyback on Torn and the Kid piggybacking her. "Um... can you two get off me?" Torn growled lowly, but I could tell it was just an act. His face showed shock and surprise at my many abilities. The two ended up getting down which made me smile. "What else ya got?" Torn asked. "Give me the knife," I said. "Um... don't go crazy now," he warned. I made a single, tiny slice on my shoulder and winced as I did so. I then activated Light Regeneration and the cut magically healed up and the blood dissipated into thin air.

"I...I...what?!" Torn and Tess exclaimed. "I-It's just like what the Shadow can do with Green Eco!" Tess gaped. "Tess!" Torn growled, looking at her with a glare. "It's true though!" "So... the Shadow can use Green Eco?" I asked. "Erg... Yes. He's training to be a sage, you see," Torn growled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! So long as I get to meet him soon?" "Hmm... maybe when Jak and his rat get back... I may have a special assignment for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch11**

After Jak and Daxter returned from their mission with relocating the Underground members, Torn got us on the horn and started to explain the mission he was talking about. "Scouts have reported movement in Dead Town. The Metal Heads are going towards the sacred site, just as before," he explained. "What happened before?" Daxter asked in a worried tone. Tess had left by now and the Kid had been escorted to a different location by her. "The Metal Heads broke through the shield and the Baron pulled back, leaving everyone outside the new wall to die. Only the Shadow stayed and somehow stopped the attack."

"And you expect us to go back out there?" Jak asked. "You catch on fast. If you prevent the Metal Heads from reaching the sacred site, the Shadow will be... most grateful. He might even ask to see you..." Jak and I were about to leave when Torn stopped us. "Here, I'm probably wasting this, but here's some Vulcan Barrels for those peashooters of yours. And believe me, you're gonna need 'em." I took mine and Jak took his, which made Torn shake his head slightly.

"Okay... if we do this mission, we can finally meet the Shadow!" Daxter smiled. "Yeah... about that..." I frowned, hopping into the driver's seat of the double-seater and Jak jumping in the passenger side. "What?" "This Shadow person they talked about... they said he's in training to be a green eco sage. And didn't you guys mention that one of your friends was a full blown green eco sage to begin with?" "Um... yeah, his name was Samos. Kiera's his daughter..." "Does that mean she can use eco as well?" "Well... so far all she knows how to do is invent amazing machines."

"Sounds like she's pretty smart. Something I don't have... since I learned everything I know from home school in children jail in my world..." "A jail for children?" Daxter asked. "Juvenile Detention Center, where the criminally minded youth of the world gather after convicting crimes. Trust me when I say that Juvie, as we call it, isn't even near as bad as the jail in this world." "I'll take your word on that," Jak smiled.

When we finally reached Dead Town, the place where Jak and I got the banner, we immediately were ambushed by a bunch of Scorpion Metal Heads, which I easily killed with a blaster shot for all of them. "Okay! Now we should go this way," I smiled, leading the duo over the small hill and attacking a Metal Grunt as soon as it spotted us. Then we were met with the bane of my existence, Mr. Grenade Launching Metal Head. "Alright... time to light 'em up!" I smiled, letting loose a flurry of blue pellets at the Metal Head as it fell into the poisonous water surrounding its small island.

After dealing with two more grenade slingers and climbing up some ruined paths, and destroying many other Metal Scorpions and Grunts, we eventually made it to the sacred site... Samos's House. "I-Is that... is that?! No it couldn't be... that's not..." Daxter said, at a loss for words for once. "It's... Samos's Hut..." Jak gasped. "But how? When? Where? Why?!" "We're in the future Dax! This... horrible place... is our world!"

I sighed heavily and sat down on the ground looking away from Jak and Daxter. "I guess we don't have as much in common as I thought, huh?" I frowned, twirling my curly hair with my pointer finger. "Um... you mean that we're not from a different world but a different time?" Jak asked. "Yeah... If you guys aren't from a different world but I am... it just means one less thing we can compare to each other... doesn't it?" "Of course we're from a different world!" Daxter exclaimed.

That was something I did not expect. Daxter speaking up. "We may be from the past of this world. but it's sure as hell a much different world than ours! In our world, Metal Heads weren't a thing! And the world was MUCH more peaceful!" "Well... my world doesn't have any monsters at all... and it's riddled with nonstop violence and sickos that beat their wives, kill many people for no reason, and even blow up entire cities with atomic bombs!" "Sounds just like this world..." "This world is actually a god send if ONLY because you can kill monsters on a regular basis with no repercussions!"

* * *

After we got back and much confusion occurred from Jak and Daxter meeting young Samos, I sneaked outside and made a quick call to Kiera. "Hey K? It's Alice? You read me?" I asked. "Yeah I read you. What's up?" she asked back. "My partners in the Underground need a little bit of a speed boost for going after some Metal Head Scouts in Haven Forest... think you can leave the Jet Board by the entrance for them?"

"Of course! Anything to help out the Underground... wait... you work for both the Underground AND Krew?" "I don't like working for Mr. Jellybuns, but I need to find out from him about what's going on in the war between Haven and the Metal Heads." "Okay... I just sent the Jet Board to the entrance. I'll even let your Underground friends keep it!" "Awesome! Okay... I'll contact you later, okay?" "Alright. Just stay cautious about Krew... he's creepy..." "Yeah... creepy being the operative word..."

"Um... Mr. Jellybuns?" Daxter smirked from behind me, trying his best not to laugh out loud. Jak had a smile on his face too. "My employer at the stadium sent you guys a Jet Board at the entrance to Haven Forest... you think you can handle that thing?" "Of course! We can handle anything that has speed!" Jak smiled. "Okay... I'm gonna go see if I can't find out where Kiera is in the Stadium section... you two be careful with that thing, okay?" "Got it!"

(Oh? Why are you going to Kiera's?) asked Malice in my head. She had been unusually quiet lately, but I brushed that thought aside. (I need to tell her before I tell Jak... it only seems fair that I get it off my chest in front of her, right? Plus, Jak should be busy with the Jet Board missions and I'm sure he'll find out where the Tanker mission is.) (Awesome! Fiery Damsel Cat Fight, here we come!) (No cat fights! Just chatting. If you so much as lay a single hand on Kiera, I'll be VERY angry at you.) (Fine... lord knows that when YOU get angry, it can really mess up anyone's day.) (Yeah, don't remind me.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch12**

When I finally reached the stadium with my super speed, I went into Kiera's part of the room and was shocked to see that she wasn't around. "Um... hello? Kiera? Where are you?" I asked aloud, hoping nothing bad had happened to her. "I'm in the bathroom..." Kiera said from behind the small door that held her rift rider. "Is this a bad time?" I asked. "No... I'm almost done... there..." Kiera sighed as she flushed the toilet and I heard her washing her hands.

When she came out of the bathroom, I could tell instantly from behind the curtain, that she was completely naked, save for a large towel on her head. "Er... can I talk to you from this side?" I asked. "That's what I was planning on. I'll put some clothes on soon, don't worry," Kiera said. "Okay... there's something that I... need to confess to you, hon..." I frowned, about to spill the beans about my secret. "What is it?" "You know my partners in the Underground and with Krew?... It's Jak and Daxter..."

I could hear her head bump on the dresser from behind the curtain and knew that she had been surprised. "What?! W-Why didn't you say anything then?!" she exclaimed, poking her head through the curtain to show her hair was still wet but drying because of a floral patterned towel. "Because... I... I think I... um..." "You... you what? Spit it out!" "I... love him..."

Kiera's face went pale for a minute, but then she simply sighed and retreated her head into the curtains again. "So... he's been on these missions with you then?" "Yeah... and you're helping him right this minute as he's in Haven Forest using your Jet Board..." "But... why not just confess first thing? It's not like I'd have been angry at you..." "Well... because I have a lot more in common with Jak... we're both dark eco experiments... we both come from different worlds... we both find Daxter annoying at times... and we even shared a kiss..."

"What?! You KISSED him?!" Kiera asked with a shock. "For a whole minute... said it was his first actual kiss... is that true?" "I...I... Yes..." "If you don't like it, just say the words and I'll stop working with him... it's just that I wanted to have a romantic moment with someone who isn't related to me for once... can you understand what it feels like to be branded as a criminal from birth? To be injected with Dark Eco for two years straight?"

"I...Is that what happened to Jak?" "The only reason he hasn't gone berserk for a while is because I'm helping him keep his cool so he doesn't go feral... whereas Malice on the other hand... well... you know how bloody things can get when she comes out to play..." "Yeah... that scene just yesterday when you attacked the guards? It was brutal... something I never expected you to do..." "But it wasn't me... it was Malice." "Can we get back to the topic of why you want to steal my boyfriend from me?"

I breathed in deeply and exhaled sharply at her question. "If I wouldn't be helping Jak right now, I don't think he'd ever have been able to make it this far... and... I'm going to tell him now... tell him about your real location..." "You lied to both of us?" "Yeah, yeah... I know I let my romantic antics get the better of me... just please... don't be pissed at me because I hid the truth... I just wanted to know what true love actually means..."

I left her with that and went off to find out where Jak and Daxter went to. "Jak? Where are you? I need to talk to you about something important... okay?" I asked into the device. "I'm heading off to the bazaar area to find some information. What's this about something important?" "I'll tell you when I get there."

When I did finally arrive, thanks to me using a zoomer instead of super speed, I noticed that the bodies of several dead Metal Heads were strew across the pavement and Jak was stumped by Ashelin's speech and how she didn't say thanks for helping her defend the citizens. "Jak? What the hell happened here?" I asked, trying to act it out as best I could. "A Metal Head sneak attack, but we handled it... now... what's this about something personal we needed to talk about?" "It's about Kiera... I... maybe kinda fibbed about her identity a bit..." "What do you mean?" "She's... my employer at the track... and I told her about my feelings towards you..."

* * *

 **Cliff hangers just suck don't they?! Don't worry none! I'll get another chapter up in no time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch13**

I escorted Jak and Daxter over to the stadium and Jak told me to wait outside. I didn't listen and I simply went invisible and spied on them from afar, not daring to make a sound. "Jak... you look... different..." Kiera sighed, looking at her boyfriend with a sad frown. "It's been a tough ride..." Jak sighed. "The Baron pumped our boy here full of Dark Eco. And it did something to him. Now he's got super moves or somethin... and a few anger issues as well..." Daxter said. "Yeah... I know that... for two years straight, right?" Kiera asked.

"H-How'd you know?" Jak asked. "Alice told me... but she still lied at the same time and said you guys were around, but laying low." (Well, when you really think about it, how could she believe that?) (Shut up, Malice. The last thing I want is to make any kind of noise.) "Yeah... she told me you were in hiding in the stadium section... but... you have to admit that she is brave..." Jak sighed. "Brave or stupid?" Kiera glared. "Well, she did end up telling us, and I know that it was probably the last thing she wanted to do... mostly because she's a nonstop flirt and always seems to make me smile through the pain..."

(Hm... Does he mean just you or both of us?) (Probably both... he likes us for who we are and I like him for that.) "She still lied to us and kept us apart even longer!" Kiera frowned, sitting on a bench nearby. "Do you even know what she's going through, Kiera?" asked Daxter, surprisingly. "She's got the smallest ears anyone's ever seen, she has a nasty alter ego that loves bloodshed, she almost died on an attack on the palace AND she's from a different universe! NOT from a different timeline!"

Kiera was at a standstill. The one that just spoke was Jak and he basically just told her all the things that were different about me. "Yet, even with all of this happening to her, she still manages to put up a smile. The only time I'd ever seen her physically upset is when she told me the truth about you. I could see in her eyes that she was afraid that I might like you more than her..."

"Well, you do, don't you?" Kiera asked. "T-To be honest Kiera... I don't really know anymore..." Jak admitted. His words made my heart skip a beat and then butterflies filled my stomach. "Y-You don't know? What does that mean?!" Kiera asked. I couldn't watch anymore and I simply turned around. I went outside where I heard an announcement over the intercom. "Attention racers. The class 3 race is about to begin. The contestants are Joel, Mark, Alice..." When I heard my name, I felt another skip in my heart. Kiera had already signed me up for the race even after saying all that stuff.

I rushed into the arena and hopped on a special racing zoomer. I was then sent down to the race track and I was SO ready to leave my competitors in the brake dust! The buzzer beeped thrice and then made a loud buzz and I immediately hit the gas and sped off to first place, picking up the nitros on the track and using them on the jumps with confidence, not even hitting anything on my first lap! On my second lap, I bumped into the walls a few times, but still put up a demanding lead from the pack. For laps 3 and 4, I barely even touched anything! But then lap 5 came.

When I did the giant jump across the pit this time, I nearly fell into the ravine until I activated light flight and got my racer up those last two inches and raced off as I felt the competition at my backside. I put the pedal to the medal and didn't look back and actually made it across the finish line in FIRST PLACE! "WOO! I WON!" I exclaimed like a little school girl.

"The winner is Team Hagai and their racer Alice," the computer said. I smiled and returned to the garage after getting my trophy. "Yoohoo!" I trilled, carrying the heavy bronze cup over and placing it on the table. "Heh... you beat them all without cheating, did you?" Jak asked. "Well... I may have used my wings when I nearly fell through a bottomless pit, but eh..." "Yeah, the event organizers were deliberating for about a minute on whether to let you move on or not. We're just lucky they decided to let you move on, since you did leave the crowd loving you," Kiera smiled.

I looked at Kiera's smile for awhile and noticed that while she was smiling, she had tears welled up in her eyes and her nose looked like it had been running. I didn't need to ask. I looked at Jak and back at Kiera and realized from Daxter nudging me to go outside that they still needed some time. "What happened while I was racing, Dax?" I asked him once out of earshot. "Jak... um... he said he likes you and Kiera started crying and, before you knew it, she was put back into the 'friend' category," he said.

I sighed and looked in the sky. It was covered in clouds and it started to thunder and rain a bit. It felt just like me right now with all the guilt on my shoulders. "Does Kiera hate me now?" I asked, looking away from Dax to notice Ashelin making her way into the garage. "She said it may take her awhile to speak to you again, but she doesn't want this to affect your friendship with her..." Dax sighed. "You're not making tall tales again are you?" I asked him, a frown evident on my face. "I only tell tall tales when I'm at the bar nowadays... it gets the ladies excited..."

"And by ladies, you mean Tess?" "She's pretty much the cutest and prettiest girl I've met from this timeline I'll say that much..." "And she seems to believe every story you tell. To be honest, I think she might be your woman, Dax." "And you're Jak's main squeeze?" "Depends on if he wants to talk to me again... I did play with his heart and Kiera's you know..."

"Of course I'm going to talk to you again," Jak sighed as he exited the garage area. He looked like he'd been hit across the face and I knew instantly that he got slapped by Kiera during their time alone in there. "Kiera's not really in a good mood right now..." he sighed, his eyebrows twitching nervously. "You could say that everyone's mood is down in the dumps, couldn't you?" I frowned. "You did the right thing in the end, didn't you?" "I still managed to cause a lot of heartache... it's the last thing I wanted to happen... that's just what happens when you play with fire I guess..."

Jak sat down next to me and took hold of my hand, a small jolt of dark energy emitting his hands when he did so and entering me. I giggled a bit at the feeling which Jak looked at me weirdly because of it. "Oh yeah... I forgot that Dark Eco... tickles you... man are you a lucky one..." Jak said with a smirk. "I still feel bad though..." "I can understand that..." Jak sighed. We sat there for a little while until we got a call on the communicator from Vin. "Hey! Get here quick you guys! I got a mission of the utmost importance for you!" he said frantically.

Before Jak could ask him what was up, he shut off the communicator. "Wanna go put Mr. Techno-Geek's mind at ease?" I asked. "I think I'll join you," Jak smirked. "Okay, let's go then." (Seems you two got to stay together... wonder how it'll affect the story?) asked Malice in my skull. (Who cares? At least the changes will most likely be minor.) (You better hope that it doesn't!...) (You didn't call me a bitch for once... you feeling okay?) (You got my dream boy, so I'll call you by name for a while now... Alice...) (Sounds like it'll be a good time between us now, huh?) (Better hope so...)


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch14**

"What a brain wreck! Vin sure is scared of Metal Heads!" Daxter said after a we completed the risky job at the Strip Mine. "And for good reason," said the old voice I dreaded but managed to hide it. It was Kor, who somehow got around much faster than I'd expect if he disguised himself as an old guy. "I've seen what happens when they take over a city. The torture... the killing... the devouring..."

After a lengthy discussion, Jak, Daxter, and I got a job at the Drill Platform to destroy a large eco tanker. I looked at the cramped shooting pod and sighed heavily. "You guys go on ahead... I think I'll do a different job... you can handle this right?" I told them. "We can handle this... just be careful yourself, Alice," Jak smiled. "I'll be a good girl, I promise!" I smirked, jumping back through the warp gate and landing right on my feet and shocking Vin.

"Y-You're back already?!" Vin asked. "There wasn't enough space in the gun pod for two people and an Ottsel, so I'm gonna look for a different job... maybe the Shadow has a task I can handle..." I smiled, walking out the door and rushing over to the Underground to see Young Samos and the Kid Jak outside the entrance with his crocodog. "Hey boss," I smiled, giving a playful smirk to the kid. "Ah! Just who I wanted to see!" Samos smiled. "I'd like you to escort the Kid to Kor at the Power Station," he smiled.

"And take his... crocodog with you," he said. He then tried to pet it and he got a growl. "Oh how sweet..." he said. "So where'd this little tyke come from?" I asked. "I found him just wandering the streets, but that amulet around his neck means he may be the lost heir to the city! Take him to Kor and I'd be very grateful... oh and if you do happen to lose the crocodog..." the little mutt gave a snarl to Samos and then playfully ran off with the kid in tow.

"Hey little guys! Wait up!" I giggled, letting Malice come out just because I knew what waited for us around the bend. "There he is!" exclaimed a guard. Upon seeing me come around the corner however, the guard immediately screamed and ran for the hills, as if he was terrified of the rumors heard about me. "Heh... this may be easier than I thought..." Malice cackled, picking the kid up and giving him a piggyback ride while the dog simply barked and followed us. She picked the dog up with a free hand and put the dog simply smiled and enjoyed being picked up for some reason.

When we managed to get to a three-seater zoomer, Malice put the two in it and drove off, guards still running at the mere sight of me. "These guys look funny when they fear me!" Malice smirked as we finally made it to the power station. I regained control and entered the station with the kid, seeing Kor alone in the Power Station as Jak and Daxter warped back into the room. "Samos told me to escort the kid to you so... here ya go," I said, the kid rushing to Kor's side.

"Thank you... I'll be sure to keep him close," Kor said. The crocodog growled at Kor with bare teeth showing. "How sweet..." Kor seethed. Jak then petted the crocodog on the head and the dog started to smile at him. "How very interesting... that insufferable mutt never liked anyone but the boy before." "Guess I'm just good with animals," Jak smiled.

"I hope we have enough eco to keep the Metal Heads at bay. During my travels in the deep Wastelands, I saw some of the bigger ones. Awesome creatures!" Kor said. "We saw a big one comin' out of a rift once. He was UUGLY!" Daxter exclaimed. "Hmph. I have something else you three can do," Kor said. "The baron is doing a mass excavation at the Dig. He's still looking for that ridiculous tomb!" he said as the dog took a piss on his cane. "I for one don't even think it exists... but you might as well go down there and stop him if you want..."

Jak and Daxter started giggling as I simply smiled at the hybrid's antics. "Knock down all the scaffolding at the site and that should set him back. Take these air train passes to get there," he said. The boy then handed me and Jak each a pass to use the air train, which I smiled at. "Looks like we're gonna work together again, huh?" Daxter smirked. "You bet!" I smiled back. "So where is this air train?" Jak asked. "I think I know where to go..." I said, leading us to a two-seater and jumping into it. "Buckle up boys. We're gonna do some sabotage!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch15**

After we trashed the giant drill, defeated the hellcat cruisers, and got the run down about the seal piece at the Dig, Jak got a message from Brutter the Lurker who wanted to reward Jak for freeing some Lurkers. "You guys go ahead to the Dig and tell Brutter you're sending me to get the reward, okay?" I asked. "You be careful, then, Alice," Jak smiled, giving me a quick kiss before heading off the the air train. (Aww... he kissed us!) (We need another break soon... we've been at it for over thirty hours straight!) (Ah... maybe after these two missions we can have another night alone?) (Depends if Jak wants it or not...)

When I got to the watery area of the slums, I went all the way over to the end of the walkway and collected the seal piece. I then got an obnoxious call from the Lurker himself. "Ah! You like Piece of Seal? Nice and shiny, yes? All yours!... Uh oh! I think red troopers approaching!" I looked behind me and noticed that there were guards coming in at every angle not only from the air, but on the water and the ground as well! (Malice? Wanna take a detour through these guys' faces?) (Lemme at 'em!)

I let Malice take over and the guards held their ground, but soon began to shake in their armored boots as Malice actually brought down one of the guards' large ships down with a single slice with her claws that cut it in half. "Want some more? Don't worry! There's plenty to go around!" Malice smiled evilly, going into a spiky ball form and rolling down and slashing any guard she came in contact with and even to the point of actually cutting one in half!

"RETREAT FOOLS! RETREAT!" exclaimed a voice that I instantly recognized. It was Errol's voice! He was actually ordering his guards to retreat? He must have seen me as a real threat to not have the gall to have his men face me in battle... well... Malice anyway. I made it to the shore and onto the pavement as the last of the guards ran away from Malice and turned the corner. "You love shiny things just like Brutter! Jak will be so happy for piece of seal, brother Alice! That is assured!" said Brutter on the communicator. "I'll keep it safe for him, Brutter. You can be sure of that!"

* * *

I finally met back up with Jak after he got the Dig Site seal and met him back at the Underground Hideout after I contacted him about taking a night to sleep before heading off to do another mission. "So? How'd things go over at the Slums?" Jak asked, a sly smile on his face. "Oh. Nothing much... just that I was ambushed by over a thousand guards and Malice shed so much of their blood, Errol himself ordered a retreat!"

"Wait... you heard Errol sound a retreat?" asked Torn as he emerged from the hideout. "No one in the Underground's ever been able to do that before... maybe you're an even better asset than I originally thought..." "Yeah... can me and Jak go to the double rooms again? We've been at it for over 24 hours and I'm starting to get sleepy..." "Heh... fine. Just make sure to enjoy it. The Shadow said that you guys are the only ones allowed in the double rooms if only because you've helped us so much."

"What an honor... except I don't get in at all!" Daxter growled. "Well... you could always go see Tess..." I smirked, petting the orange boy's face. "Tess? What, are you into her or something?" Torn smiled wryly. "Well, she does see the hero in me..." Daxter smirked. "Heh... fine... I'll let you into Tess's room. She should be getting ready for bed right now..." Torn smirked.

When me and Jak went into the double bed room, I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Um... Alice?" Jak asked. "Yes? What is it?" I asked back, hoping he wouldn't say that he didn't want to do anything tonight. "I... I wanted to say this earlier, but didn't because of Kiera... I... I love you..." he said, smiling when he said that. I blushed like crazy when he said that and he did the same.

"I love you too, Jak... and I'm sorry for playing with your's and Kiera's hearts... I don't really deserve your love for my actions..." I sighed. "Well, I won't say that I'm disappointed in you, but you did tell the truth in the end, and I'm glad you did. If you hadn't and I found out the hard way, I might never have spoken to you again." "So... you forgive me?" I asked. "Of course I do, Alice," Jak smiled, ending the hug and pulling off my shirt.

"So... it's official then?" I asked, shivering from the chilly air in the room. "Yes... I know you want it just as badly..." Jak smiled as I took off his tunic and shirt. "I... I do..." I sighed as I pulled him in for an affectionate kiss. "I want you Jak... I want you all the way." "Are you sure?" "I want you to be my first... Please?"

I laid down on the bed and smiled as Jak moved his hands from my cheeks to my waist and finally to my shorts. He slowly unbuttoned them and pulled them off, revealing my pink panties underneath. He smiled and removed them as well as I removed his pants to reveal his throbbing member. "Are you still sure?" he asked. "Just be gentle... it's my first time after all..." I smiled back.

Jak smiled and rubbed at my clit, making me moan in pleasure from the sensation. I'd never done the whole way before so I was entranced by the feeling. "Hah... hah... I'm ready... Jak..." I moaned to my new boyfriend. He smiled and entered me, making me moan in pleasure and enjoyment. "Ahh... I-It's in me..." I exhaled at Jak. "Okay... I'll start gently," Jak smiled as he began to gently move his dick in and out of my body.

As he did this, I was overcome by the sensation and immediately wished for him to do it faster. Jak obliged and I could actually feel his cock throbbing inside of me as he moved to my boobs and licked them mercilessly, making my tits grow hard in the process. "J-Jak... I love you!" I exclaimed. "I love you too," he smiled as he went faster inside of me.

I was enjoying it so much that I didn't even notice when I heard him grunting. I did notice when I heard him say he was close. "J-Jak! Do it! Cum inside me!" I exclaimed. "Fill me up!" Jak thrusted at least six more times as he moaned out in pleasure and he came inside me, the feeling of his white semen entering my vagina like no other feeling I'd ever experienced sexually before.

I panted heavily as I felt him exit my vagina and grab a tissue box from nearby. "Are you going to get pregnant?" Jak asked me. "If I do, I'm keeping the baby... just because I love you that much..." I smiled. And I meant it. If I wasn't going to be going back to my world at all and I was pregnant, I was keeping my baby, even if it would change the story line a bit. "I love you Jak..." I exhaled as I got up and wiped the cum from my vagina with a tissue. "I love you too, Alice," he smiled. We didn't even bother putting our clothes on. We just slept there on the bed naked and next to each other with smiles of pure bliss on our faces.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch16**

The moment Jak and I were both awake, we picked Daxter up and headed for Onin's hut in the bazaar section of the city. I was so relieved that I was finally able to be myself around Jak again and that our tension had boiled down to nothing like it was before! I also felt a little at ease knowing that Jak, my all time favorite game character, was the one I lost my vaginal virginity to. (That's cause your cousin did your asshole!) (Can it would ya! I'm trying to have happy thoughts here!) (Whatever!)

Once we finally reached the tent, I noticed that Kor was there and he looked rather annoyed. "I'm telling you it's simply impossible! At his young age, the kid is no match for the Metal Head Leader!" Kor groaned to Onin and Pecker. He then noticed us and immediately looked surprised. "Oh! You two... Onin and I were just talking about Samos's plan..."

"I see... so... Monkey Bird? What did you call us here for?" I asked, making Pecker twitch at being called that. Daxter stifled a chuckle at that and Onin began to talk... in her own way at least. "Onin says that you three are very close to uncovering the tomb of Mar," Pecker said, averting mine and Daxter's gazes and instead looked at Jak. "You've shown your wits and your brawn... but now you must show your brains as well. Personally, I think she's pushing it. But I'm not the boss! Beat this final test, and the third piece to the seal of Mar will be completed."

I smiled and watched as Jak did his magic, the whisps coming from Onin's arm waving appearing and quickly disappearing as Jak did some kind of mind thing I had yet to see. (I still have problems deciphering this mission out...) (Yeah... I don't even see the point in this game if you can't even see the button symbols like when you're actually playing it yourself...) (Sshh! Remember? The two smarties are in the room!) (Oh... right... no fourth wall thoughts. Forgot...)

When Jak had somehow finished, Onin revealed the third piece of the seal and it magically formed into one whole being. "Behold! The seal of Mar is now complete!" Pecker said. "Onin says to take the seal and the three artifacts you found before and take them into the valley of the Precursor Ruins to find and activate a large mechanism used to AARRK locate the tomb of Mar."

I immediately covered my small ears as he started to say "I sing one of these songs for you... FROM THE MISTS OF TIME! MAR'S LIGHT WOULD SHIIIINE!" he sung terribly. "Whoa there iron lungs! Just tell us what to do," Jak smiled, trying to force it if only because he hated Pecker's voice. "Cretins with no taste, huh? Ptoo! You must take the artifacts up there and activate the contraption. Once you do, the hiding place for Mar's Tomb will be revealed!"

Jak, Daxter, and I all decided to go to the precursor ruins together. Why did I want to go with them? I wanted to see the contraption for my own eyes and see how cool it looked. Also, I just wanted to get a funny feeling from the vibration thingy. Jak handed it to me and I smiled and put it in my pocket, the vibrations from it actually tickling me. I started to chuckle as we made it down the expansive elevator which confused the other two. "It's tickling my leg a bit..." I smirked, trying not to laugh again as I spoke.

Jak put the seal on the door and the door magically opened up. "Awesome! Let's get to work then!" I smirked, following Jak and Dax through the valley. When we got to the part where Jak had to use the Jet Board, I let him go on as I simply used Light Flight to traverse the chasm with no problem at all. "So... how come you get to use Light Eco again?" Jak asked as we walked onward. "Because I've got an endless stream of it in my veins," I explained.

"And I have NO idea how it's even possible. The only thing I can guess is that it filled inside me on my way between worlds... sounds messed up, doesn't it?" "Well, I know I'm jealous," Jak smiled. "Don't be, hon. I'm sure that you'll get to experience at least once before you die." "You sound so sure... are you saying it could be possible?" "Nothing is impossible, Jak. I mean, look at me! I warped to this world via a television! Something that should only happen in movies happened to me!" "Wait... you warped here from a TV? That sounds pretty far-fetched." "Well, it's the truth!"

When we finally got to the contraption area, I looked around and smiled as the two almost immediately knew where to go. Jak went to the large pedestal and inserted the giant crystal into the recess it went into and Daxter placed the small triangular thing into the activation console. When the pillar rose up high above into the sky, I went over to the area to place the vibration trinket and, when the small recess was revealed, I put it inside and watched as the light beam rose and hit the crystal, reflecting a beam of light into the city and a loud booming sound happening on the horizon.

"AARRKK! Well I'll be a Monkcow's uncle! The Light Tower DOES exist!" said Pecker on the communicator. "The beam of light is actually shining in the city! The Tomb of Mar has been under our noses the entire time! It's directly in the base of his statue, right by the entrance to the palace!" "In front of the palace? Sounds dangerous... I like it!" I smirked. "Let's just get over there before Praxis catches on," Jak sighed.

* * *

After we descended the large elevator, we entered the small area before the tomb to meet up with Kor, Young Samos, Kid Jak, Tess, and, to my surprise AND Jak's and Daxter's, Kiera! "Kiera? What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at her with a questionable gaze. "I wanted to apologize for being mean to you..." Kiera sighed. Jak and Daxter went on to start their cut scene that would have them enter the crypt. I didn't pay attention, though. I was too focused on talking to Kiera.

I knew this was a drastic change in the story. Kiera wasn't supposed to be captured along with the others, so her being here was something I didn't expect. "Kiera... you do realize that this is a very dangerous situation we're in?" I asked her. "I know... but I knew you'd be here along with Jak and Daxter so-" she was cut off by the Oracle speaking.

"Welcome, heir of Mar. Finally the chosen one stands before me. Enter and claim your birthright." Jak and Daxter were about to send the kid when the Oracle exclaimed. "NO! This child is too young to face the tests!" The door then began to close and Jak made a full sprint and grabbed Daxter, heading into the tomb to take on the tests of manhood. "Great Tree Limbs! He's gone to face the tests!" said young Samos. "No! He's gone to his death..." Kor sighed.

"Freeze!" said a distant guard from the elevator behind us. This was not a situation I had expected to be in. I went in between my allies and the door and waited as the guards came forth, now including yellow guards, grenade launcher wielders, and even the two biggest assholes in existence, Errol and Baron Praxis. Praxis was in his giant mech spider and went in front of us and attempted to pry open the door with it. I knew I was far outmatched right now and simply sighed as Errol and the guards looked at us and arrested the lot of us. Even the Kid!

"K-Kiera?" I asked as we were escorted out. I didn't have a sack on my head, but I knew they'd put one on eventually. "I-I'm sorry, Alice..." she sobbed, being led by none other than Errol. "I'll get us out of this, Kiera... don't worry about it one bit." "You better hope not, Malicious Malice," Errol chuckled in a sinister manner. "You're going to be put in the chair first... then, if nothing happens except laughter, you're precious friend here will be next!" "You wouldn't dare!" Kiera growled. "Oh I would! If you don't show me any affection, I'll just kill you! And if the dark eco doesn't finish you off, my gun will!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch17**

I was put up for the dark eco testing within mere hours after we were all put in different cells. I didn't dare try and escape for fear that Kiera would be killed the moment I tried to do so. And when I went into the dark eco testing, I frowned and simply seethed my teeth as the tickling started. If I even so much as chuckled then Kiera was a goner.

"Hmph! You're girlfriend is lucky... for today at least!" he grimaced as he undid my restraints and I conceded to follow him as he put me in Kiera's cell. I frowned and simply sat on the ground as Errol walked away and laughed like the snarky bastard that he was. I sighed as Kiera sat down next to me and held me in an awkward hug, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Kiera..." I frowned, hugging her back. "No... don't be sorry," Kiera frowned. "It's my fault that we got in this mess... if I wasn't there to stop you from entering the tomb, you wouldn't be in dark eco testing again and I wouldn't be up right after Errol heard a single laugh from you..." "No... it's my fault for breaking apart you and Jak... if I hadn't done that at all, you'd still be at the garage and I'd have been joining Jak in the ruins..."

We sat like that for about two hours until I heard the doors begin to slide open. But it wasn't just all the doors that opened. It was only the doors that contained our Underground allies and our cell that opened up. I then heard a voice I never thought I'd be so happy to hear. "Hey there, sweet cheeks! The hero has arrived! Oh, and I let Jak tag along too," said Daxter as I heard Tess squeal and begin to hug and kiss him.

"Jak? Are you out there?" asked Kiera from the room. "Kiera!" Jak exclaimed. But it was quickly drowned out by the sound of the crankiest old man to ever walk this world. "There you boys are! I've grown eight rings just waiting for you... Great Yakow bones! What happened to you, Jak?!" asked the REAL Samos. The one that was from Jak and Daxter's past.

"Daddy!" Kiera exclaimed, rushing out of her cell to meet up with Samos. "You're him! I mean, he's you... I mean... you know what I mean..." Daxter gasped. "W-Wait... I have TWO dads now?!" Kiera exclaimed upon seeing both Samos's together. "I think we should wait to have this talk and look over there?" I asked, pointing in the direction of the warp gate. "We need to get out of here now!... And Kiera?" I looked at my friend, a smile on my face. "I think that you should have this... in case any guards decide to try and capture you again."

I gave her something that made both Jak AND the rest of the gang shocked. I gave her my morph gun. "A-A-Are you sure I can have this?" Kiera stuttered as Tess and the two Samos's entered the warp gate. "I'm sure as I'll ever be. Just be sure that, if you see Errol, shoot first and ask questions later." "I wouldn't have it any other way!" Kiera smirked. That was when the rest of us entered the warp gate, with me being the last one.

I immediately followed after Kiera from a distance and followed her back to the stadium, pretty much acting as an escort as I noticed a single figure standing in the garage area. I growled lowly and turned invisible, getting in between him and Kiera as she came inside. Errol didn't notice her at first, but he did notice when Kiera aimed the blaster at him as I stepped out of the way. "Hello, bastard..." Kiera growled angrily.

"You?! But how did you escape?!" Errol growled lowly. "My ex saved me. Not like you'd know what it feels like to be stuffed into a cell and threatened with death because you rejected a cop!" "Cop?! I am no mere cop! I'm the commander of Baron Praxis's Krimzon Guard!" Errol grimaced, attempting to pull a gun on Kiera. I stopped him, however, when I grabbed his wrist and forced it against the wall, banging it against metal until he dropped the pistol.

I turned visible and he gave a sneer of anger. "Heh. Funny..." I smirked. "What?! What do you find amusing?!" Errol growled in my ears. "When you have a whole army after one person, they can't do anything unless it's in tight corridors... whereas simply taking on two girls you're powerless by yourself. And... I'll be taking this!" I growled, using my speed to grab the gun and holster it and following it up with a square punch to Errol's face.

The prick in red fell to the ground and actually spit out a tooth, blood emerging from his jaw. "I suggest you run off now, pretty boy," I snickered at him as he picked himself up and hobbled away. "You're in for more hurt in the future! That's a promise!" I looked behind me and saw Kiera smiling. "T-Thanks..." she said. "Next time, Kiera, shoot first and speak later," I advised her.

"When you got a quick draw like Errol in your sights, simply shoot him either in his nuts or his knee. Shooting him in the nuts is highly recommended, however," I smirked. "Got it... I guess if you weren't here, he'd probably have shot me first, huh?" she asked. "Yeah. I can tell you're not used to using guns. Would you like me to teach you?" "Of course!" "Attention competitors. The Class 2 Race is about to begin." said the computer. "Crud! After the race?" Kiera asked. "You bet, sister!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch18**

"I didn't expect I'd be able to do this well!" Kiera exclaimed after beating the silver cup record for the blaster gun course. "Heh. Seems you know how to defend yourself pretty well now, Kiera," I smirked at her. "But just know that having a gun comes with responsibility. You can only use it when you get attacked by Errol, a Krimzon Guard, the Baron, or any Metal Head you come across. That doesn't include such abominations as the Metalpede and Metal Mammoth mind you."

"Um... what are those breeds again?" she asked me. "Kor told me about them," I lied. (Didn't you learn your lesson about lying before?) (Oh just shut it!) (Nope! If you lie anymore to her, you may be ruining your friendship with her and your time with Jak.) (Sigh... good point...) (I know. I'm like that.) I sighed and simply flicked my temple, Malice getting frustrated at that but still managed to stay dormant. "Kor? You mean that old man in the rui-... wait! How'd he get out of prison?"

I gasped myself when she said that sentence. I honestly didn't know myself. Kor was the bad guy of the game above Praxis but I still had no idea how he managed to escape custody OR why he wasn't in the cell blocks when Jak freed us... and neither was the kid! "To be honest, hon, I have no clue how he did that..." I frowned. "Maybe, under that robe, he's actually hiding a machine gun?" "Maybe... but what about the kid? Shouldn't we save him too?" "Sorry... I don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon, since Jak's saving us at the prison ended in guards coming in and out of the entrance like clockwork."

"Hmm... I wonder what we're supposed to do to get the kid back then..." Kiera thought. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that, when push comes to shove, we'll eventually find out how to get him back." I smiled back. That was quickly put into a frown when the door opened to reveal the fat lardass that was Krew. "So... it seems you've given your weapon to my client, hm?" he said, giving me an evil eye. "Well, it's not like I'm without defense, Krew," I smiled back, revealing the handgun I stole off of Errol.

Krew gasped when he saw the pistol, floating over for a closer look. "Is this Commander Errol's... morph pistol?!" he exclaimed. "Yep! And I must say, for such a small gun, it's got a lotta punch!" I smiled. "Amazing... you're actually much more... capable... than I originally thought..." Krew gaped. "Thanks for the compliment. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find my partner," I smiled. "Jak? He's currently racing Errol across the city... didn't you know that?" asked Krew. "No I didn't. Thanks for the tip, though!" I smirked.

I exited the gun course after Krew and Kiera began to converse and ran full steam ahead in the direction of the race. After running for a good half a second along their race course, I finally caught up to them in time to see Jak and Daxter cross the finish line by the Stadium as Errol arrived directly above me. "Oh yeah!" Jak exclaimed. "Grrr! Enjoy it while it lasts, dark freak! The next we race, I will come out on top, and your head will be my trophy!" Errol growled, rushing away on his zoomer as I jumped up and joined Jak and Dax in their zoomer... by hanging on the edge of it.

"Huh? Is that you, Alice?" Jak asked after jumping off the zoomer himself and turning it off. "Yep! I just wanted to give Kiera a few tips on how to handle the morph gun after she nearly got captured by Errol again," I frowned. "So... you don't have it anymore?" Jak asked. "Nope! I've got Errol's gun!" "What?! You stole his gun?! That's awesome!" Daxter exclaimed as I pulled it out. "Heh... and it packs just as much punch as the morph gun and has every upgrade possible on it!" "Cool!" Jak smirked.

By the way... what job are we doing next?" I asked. It was then that we got a transmission from Old Samos. "Jak? Alice? This is Samos. I think it's time that you go to my old hut in Dead Town and retrieve something I've been hiding there for a while. It's something of vital importance that must not fall into enemy hands." "I got it, old guy! We're heading for the Dead Town!" I smirked, cutting the connection before he could yell at me for calling him an old man. "Wanna go to Dead Town?" I asked to Jak. "Um... sure!" Jak smiled awkwardly.

Once we made it to Dead Town, I noticed the complete lack of a mech suit. But the obstacles were still there. "Hmm... I think I can handle these crumbling walls, Jak," I smiled, letting Malice take control. (Heh! First time I was able to come out without even asking! You feeling alright, Alice?) (Well, I can't break these walls on my own... and you're stronger than me in dark form so... yeah...) (Heh! Glad to see you appreciate my skills for once!) (Oh shut up already!)

Malice made quick work of the walled obstacles and the Metal Heads that were in our way and shockingly, within only ten minutes, we finally made it to his hut. "I've spent many a day cleaning up this place for old Greeny!" Daxter complained as Jak picked up the life seed. "Good work Jak... and Daxter and Alice I suppose," said Samos. (He put us in the same category as Daxter?! Lemme at 'im!" Malice growled in my head. (I'm sure he just needs to know he's incorrect.) I thought back. "Excuse me Samos?" I asked, using an annoyed voice. "Yes, what is it?" he said. "Yeah um... if I hadn't been around here, Jak couldn't have made it up here in the first place... so don't lump me with Daxter, okay!"

"Huh? I did that? Sorry about that," Samos said. (See? Not a problem.) I thought. (Well... the annoying rat is trying to pull at your hair) (Doesn't bug me. I'm gonna have to get used to it after all... especially after I do a little test tonight...) (A pregnancy test?) (I plan on buying one while we're in the bazaar.) (Cool! Hope it's positive!) (Would've expected you of all people to say negative.) (I want to have a baby just as much as you!) (Fair enough. I hope it's positive too.)

"Take the Life Seed to Onin to purify it for my younger self in Haven Forest. It will help him become... sagely." "You got it, Samos! We're on our way!" I smiled as Jak cut off the connection. "Coming with?" Jak asked. "When you get to Onin's, I'm gonna go to a certain store. I'll meet back with you in Haven Forest, okay?" "Sounds like a plan!" "Okay! Let's go then!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch19**

After the day's work of protecting young Samos and the Life Seed, rescuing Lurkers for Brutter, obliterating some eggs, and destroying the Drill Platform Control Tower, an announcement was made over the intercom as we headed back to the Underground Hideout for bed. "Attention all competitors and fans of the Class One Racing Championship: Due to the loss of the Drill Platform Control Tower, the Races have been delayed until tomorrow at 12:30 pm. Thank you for your citizenship."

"Well, it looks like we've got a chance to sleep," Jak smiled, as we entered the room and he placed his little, sleepy Ottsel on a bunk bed. "Heh heh... never thought I'd see that one shut up," Torn smirked. "You guys can enter the double bed rooms whenever you want. The Shadow's words, not mine." "Thanks Torn," I whispered, following my spiky haired boyfriend into the room.

When the time came for me to test myself, I was kind of iffy. The test was actually very accurate in this world and I had just put a drop of my urine on the little stick. If it said that it was positive, I'd be ecstatic beyond belief. If it said negative... I didn't know what I'd do. After all, I really wanted to stay in this world, and having Jak's baby would basically put me in the world permanently... at least I hoped. I never wanted to go back home and I REALLY liked this world. Being able to do all this shit? Killing monsters, Krimzon Guards, and eventually robots and evil aliens? I wouldn't trade my old life for anything less!

When the beep finally occurred, I held my eyes closed and put it up to my face. With one simple hand swipe, I looked down at the small stick. I was too stunned for words. It was a positive! (YYYYEEEESSS!) both Malice and I exclaimed loudly in thought. "This is so good!" I smiled, putting the test in my pocket and running into the double bed rooms to meet with Jak. "Jak! Guess what?" I smiled, acting as attractive as I could.

"What?" Jak asked simply and bluntly. "I just did a little bit of a test... I think you know what test I mean, right, Jak?" I smiled. "Um... is it a... pregnancy test?" Jak asked. "Uh huh! And... guess what the little thingy said to me?" "W-Wait... i-it was... positive?" Jak asked. I ran right at him and held him tightly. "We're gonna have a baby!" I smiled in joy, Jak hugging me back when he heard that. "T-That's amazing!" he beamed happily. It was the first time I'd seen him excited in a couple days. I was ecstatic over it!

"But... is it a boy or a girl?" Jak asked. "Um... what do you mean?" I asked, confused by his question. "I heard from Kiera that the pregnancy tests also have colors to tell if it's a male or female baby," he explained. "Blue for boys and pink for girls." "Oh... I didn't check that... let's find out!" I smiled, pulling the test from my pocket. Jak turned on a nearby light and we got a good look at the color of the plus. It was... blue!

"A boy... we're having a boy..." I smiled, tears in my eyes at the realization that I was going to have the next Jak. "Are you crying?" Jak asked. "I'm... just so happy..." I sobbed, collapsing into Jak's chest while tears filled my eyes. "I'm happy too... I'm going to be a dad..." Jak smiled. "S-Should we tell Daxter?" I asked. "In the morning... if we can get him to stop yapping for long enough." "Too right."

* * *

By noon the next day, Jak, Daxter, Samos and myself all went to Kiera's garage to hear a message she had for us. "Okay, I'll show you guys what I've been working on if you promise not to laugh!" she said. "Ooh! I love surprises. And I love to laugh. Show me, show me!" Daxter said as smug as ever. When Jak and I told him the news about my pregnancy, he LITERALLY fainted! And in the most awkward place for someone his size to faint too: my chest.

"I've been putting together our old rift rider out of parts from this timeline," Kiera said, revealing the rift rider from the curtain. "That's my girl!" said Samos. "But I'm still missing two pieces!" "Figures." I stifled a chuckle at that. (Glad to see someone else finds that funny.) (Hushies, hon. Let Kiera talk) (Hon? You getting soft on me?) (Well, we're going to have a baby by the third game... and I think I know who'll be helping me with the babysitting.) (Kiera?) (You bet.)

"I need a special precursor artifact known as a Time Map, and a strange gem known as the Heart of Mar... and I've looked in every history book possible and STILL can't find out where they are!" Kiera exclaimed. "We've seen the Heart of Mar! Krew has it! We'll find those two artifacts Kiera," Jak smiled. "Attention all racers: the Class One Race is about to begin. The racers competing are Errol, Jak, Alice..." the computer listed off, those three names going into my skull and making the realization hit me big time. "Huh... pitting me against my girlfriend, Kiera? This your way of revenge?" Jak asked with a smile on his face. "Er... I heard about that little thing you guys are getting in... 9 months from Daxter..." she frowned.

"Well, maybe this could be fun, hm?" I smirked, giving Jak a quick knuckle bump. "Besides... Kiera? Before we head out, I wanted to tell you something." "What?" she asked. "When I have my baby and need babysitting duty, I'd like you to be my official, okay?" I asked. "A-Are you serious? ME take care of YOUR baby?" "Well, I don't want to force it on you... just know that it's not just mine... but it's Jak's too." "F-F-Fine... I'll be a 'babysitter'... Just don't rub it in later on!" Kiera groaned. "I wouldn't dream of it," I smiled, rushing out with Jak and Dax to the starting line and both of us getting on a different jet scooter thing. Soon we would begin the race of both of our lives! As soon-to-be mom and dad!


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch20**

When the curtain fell, Jak was the winner with me in second place and Errol finishing third. The crowd cheered wildly at Jak and Daxter as I simply turned invisible and flew up to the Baron's floating platform without a sound. I then used Light Freeze and picked his pocket, eventually finding the purple access security pass AND the Factory pass that he had on him. (What an idiot!) Malice cackled in my mind as I jumped off the platform and joined Jak. (I know right?! He's so stupid to have those security passes literally in his back pocket!)

Then the Light Freeze wore off and Jak, Daxter, and myself stood next to each other... even though no one even knew I was there, since I was still invisible. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I LOVE my public!" Daxter gloated as Jak picked the pass from the air. "Ha! So it seems we have a new winner... heroes are either made on the battlefield with honor, or killed as fools. So which will it be?" The Baron asked. Jak turned around and smiled. "Surprise," he simply said.

"WHAT?!" the Baron exclaimed. "And guess who e-else?!" I smirked, sounding like a little kid as I turned visible and waved my new passes in the air. "GRR! You fools! This city is mine! These people are mine! THIS WAR IS MINE! And in war people die! Kill them!" Baron Praxis said angrily. It was soon drowned out by the sound of a quickly approaching jet bike with Errol as the rider. "I win Bitch!" he exclaimed. I activated Light Freeze and picked up Jak and Daxter in my grasp, running out of the stadium as the commander collided with and was obliterated by the dark eco barrels.

"GET THEM!" I heard the Baron yell over top the intercom of the entire city. "I am offering a two million dollar reward for the capture of Jak, a ten thousand dollar reward for Daxter the talking rat, and a ten million dollar reward for the capture of Malicious Malice! Dead or alive! For Malice, I will only accept her dead! Good luck in your endeavors and long live me, Baron Praxis!"

By the time we had made it to the palace, nearly everyone we passed by either tried to latch onto our zoomers or fired a gun at us. Hell, even Jynx along with all or Krew's heavies save Sig were after us! When we entered the Palace doors, everyone tried to break in with us, but it was a major fail. "Whew! Things are getting a little TOO hot!" I exclaimed. "Yeah... we're going to need to need some disguises after we exit this place," Jak said. "Yeah... or I could teach you how to turn invisible..."

"You think that could work?" Jak asked. "Well... I have noticed something that I can do with Dark Invisibility... when I touch something or someone who also has Dark Eco in them while invisible, they go invisible too. Malice? Wanna show them?" I felt myself go immediately and Malice taking control. "Watch and be amazed..." she said ominously, turning invisible and touching Jak, making him invisible as well. "Um... this is freaky..." Daxter gulped.

We then rode up the elevator and soon found ourselves in the throne room of the Baron's Palace. When we rounded the corner, I heard the voice I really didn't wish to hear. "Halt you three!" exclaimed Ashelin from behind our position, a gun cocking. "Listen Ashelin, we're not the bad guys here," I tried to say as I took over Malice. "You can't use your lies on me, Alice! You've been undermining our operations right from the start, haven't you?!" Ashelin growled at us.

"Heh, like your father is going to do any better than us," I sneered back at her. "What do you mean?! You don't know anythi-" "OH, BUT WE DO!" I cut her off, surprising her. (You're SO lucky you didn't get a bullet to the face!) (Shut it Malice!) "Your father? The 'oh so benevolent ruler' of Haven City? Not only did he steal the throne from the Mar family and kill them off, but now he plans to destroy the entirety of the world!"

"And how would he do that, if you know so much?" "If he cracks open that stolen Precursor Stone, according to the Green Eco Sage himself, THE SHADOW, the energy released will not only destroy this planet, but every other planet, star, moon, and constillation in the galaxy! It may even go further and destroy other universes! Do you really want to be part of the end of the world, or do you want to help us save it?"

Ashelin sighed heavily and holstered her gun. "If the Shadow says it's true, than I've got no choice..." she groaned. "Here, take this factory security pass so you can stop my father from delivering the stone to Krew there. It'll get you in, but not out. I'll be around once you gain control over the rig... and... I guess I'll help you guys get there too... don't want the whole town shooting at you, do we?"

I knew for a fact that this wasn't in the story, but I didn't care. We didn't need to be riddled with bullets by the time we got to the factory... after all, if Krew would go through the trouble to hire his men to kill us for our bounties, he certainly would want us dead by his own hands even more so. "Thanks Ashelin... it's good to know that you're not like Praxis..." I sighed. "Yeah... I want the city to live without fear, yet fear is the entire society we live in right now... I want us to be able to live with hope for the future. I'm sure you guys agree." "Too right, babe," Daxter smirked. "Y-Yeah... we're here," she said as we made it to her personal hellcat.

"I'll be in the area after I drop you off. Contact me and I'll be there to pick you up. And... after this is all done... I hope we can be friends..." "We already are friends, Ashelin," Jak smirked. Ashelin blushed and we jetted off to the factory. Soon we would be up against Krew himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch21**

After Ashelin had dropped us off at the front entrance to the factory, Jak, Daxter, and I all entered the factory and proceeded onward to stop Krew. The way through the factory was thick with guards, robots, and evil green liquid that looked like it was more acidic than dark eco. "I'm going to take a guess that whoever made this place meant for it to be dangerous," I said, climbing up to Jak and Daxter's position as we finally made it to the elevator. "Well, it just adds onto the fun, doesn't it?" Jak asked with a smirk. "Yeah... fun... NOT!" Daxter exclaimed as the elevator began to climb upwards through the tower of the factory.

When the elevator finished ascending, the door slid open to reveal a gigantic piece of machinery that looked way too big to be supported on this factory's foundation. And floating around it as we exited? None other than lard ass himself. "Hey fatty! What gives?!" I growled instantly when I exited, just to get on his nerves. "What do you mean what gives?" he asked back, as annoyed as I expected him to get. "You sent your boys after us for bounty money and you don't expect us to get pissed? You really are an idiot!"

Krew growled angrily and looked over at Jak. "How about this?" Krew asked, floating over to Jak and Daxter. "The Baron is going to meet me here with the Precursor Stone and I... mmm... plan to help him crack it. Just take these gun upgrades... and forget what you saw here, eh?" Krew grinned, his twenty chins flapping as he did so. "Not this time, Krew. We're through being your hired gun!" Jak growled. "Then it's war is it?! Fine... time to spill some blood!" Krew grimaced angrily.

And then came the creepy as fuck Krew clones, the green blobs of electrified jelly coming at me and Jak with relentless ambition, but immediately dying after just two hits of a blaster gun from both of us. After dealing with about twenty of them, Krew flew in full speed and began to shoot at us. I took this moment and turned invisible, leaping from my position as Malice took over. "Oh yeah! Time to destroy the floaty chair!" Malice cackled as she landed on the back of Krew's chair. After some good old sabotage to the innards of the chair's body parts and spewing a whole ton of blue eco from the veins of the cords, the chair sputtered and fell to the ground, a smile on both Jak and Daxter's faces.

Suddenly, shooting out of Krew's chair turret came the Heart of Mar gem, which Daxter quickly picked up. "Is it too late to give my two week's notice?" Jak asked rudely. "Yeah! We quit!" Daxter exclaimed as I turned visible and called up Ashelin on the communicator right quick. "Get here now, Ashelin! The place is about to blow!" I exclaimed into it as soon as Jak and Daxter caught on to the loud noises coming from below us. Ashelin was there within four seconds as all of us hopped into her cruiser. "We're out of here!" she yelled as she drove off. As we did, none of us looked back at the massive explosion for it'd be too awesome not to.

When we finally reached the city, Jak handed Ashelin the Heart of Mar and I quickly turned both of us invisible for there were people around. Ashelin knew we were still there by the fact that Daxter was unaffected. "I'll take the gem to Kiera while you go find out what's going on... and... I'm sorry it's come to this," Ashelin sighed as she flew off into the distance.

"Okay... what do we do now?" Jak asked as I held his hand and started to run towards the next mission: the Daxter whack a metal head machine. "I think we should head back to the saloon," I smiled. "If we want to win the war against Praxis, we'll need to get Sig's help as well... also, I heard they have a new machine in there... maybe it might give us some hints about the time map?"

"What makes you so sure?" "When is it that Krew just up and makes a machine for no apparent reason? And remember how he had the Heart of Mar hidden in his freakin' chair? If he made a machine to be like an arcade game, he may have added something in there because of paranoia, don't you think?" "You know... you may be onto something," Daxter smiled. (Indeed... just not that we know it's in there!) (You know... I'm starting to get over this having you butt in every five minutes...) (Well maybe it's because you've become a little more lenient towards me?) (Whatever, honey buns.) (WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!) (Calm down, Malice! It was only a joke!)


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch22**

Once we managed to get the Time Map from the machine, the entire area went to hell instantly the moment we stepped out of the bar. Metal Heads were EVERYWHERE! They were not only killing and eating the Krimzon Guard, but random civilians as well! "The shield wall is down! I repeat! THE SHIELD WALL IS DOOWWWNN! KOR DID IT! I knew Metal Heads would be the death of me! O-Oh no! They're coming through the door! AAUUGGggghhhh..." said Vin into the communicator. It then went off in a flash.

"Uh oh," Jak said at that. "Did you hear what he said? Kor did it! What is the old man really up to?" I asked, making him think as we went down the elevator to the Underport, a place that would have two things waiting for us: water and Metal Heads. When the door opened, we saw that the room was empty, no Titan Suit anywhere. Upon the door behind us closing, the ground below us began to fill with water. "Get close guys!" I commanded, having the duo get close to me as I activated Light Shield. Now we were completely safe from the threat of drowning. "Phew! Good thing you got this stuff in you," Daxter smirked. "Yeah, now let's move on," I said, going through the open door with the Jak holding me on the waist from behind.

We were now completely underwater with the only things wrong here being the Metal Jellyfish floating away from us and the doors so weak that a single touch made them fall over. "Heh... well at least we have a clean path to the end," I smirked, walking over to the next room that had the floating platforms. "Okay... I'm letting the Light Shield go now. We'll float to the surface and figure out what to do then, okay?" I said. "Okay. Hold your breath Dax," Jak said. "3, 2, 1!" I said, holding in my breath as I let Light Shield run out, immediately swimming upwards with the duo to the top of the area. "Phew! That water's cold!" I exclaimed upon surfacing.

"Okay, let's move on," I said, holding onto the two and using Light Flight to move us over to the platform nearby that would allow us to go further into the Underport. "Okay, I think we're nearly there... just stay close," I said, not even caring that Jak was accidentally touching my boobs now. After a few more corridors we eventually reached the end, the water draining upon entering the room and letting me be able to let down the shield. "Okay Jak, you can let go now," I smirked, removing his hands from my chest. "S-Sorry..." he said, blushing big time. "Don't worry. You're a guy and I'm your girlfriend so it's okay," I winked at him as we made our way to our target: Sig.

"Hey big guy!" Daxter said, making Sig shoot in our direction. His blast actually nicked my dress a bit, but I didn't care. "Get your asses over here and help me!" Sig exclaimed, continuing to shoot. "Man was I set up! Krew sent me down here to open some doors with that ruby key you found. And when I did, Metal Heads came in from everywhere! Almost like they were waiting for me! There's one!" Sig exclaimed. It fell to the ground by my pistol blast instead.

"Krew's dead," Jak said. "Yeah? Well he'd lucky! Cause he would not want me to catch him alive!" Sig growled. "The Metal Heads must've promised Krew plenty for him to betray the whole city like this!" Dax said. "Keep in mind though that it was Old Man Kor that lowered the wall. Now let's move it before we become these guys' next meal!" I said, moving onward and leading the way.

We then came to the block puzzle, which made me smile. "Jak, you handle the puzzle while I cover you and Sig! Better hurry though!" I ordered as the beasts became to flow down from the open area above us. They got it done withing one minute, figuring it out quickly. In that time I killed five Metal Heads and Sig offed three. "Let's move out before they come back!" Sig said, stating the obvious. And now would come the bad part. "You hear something?" Sig asked. The wall then crumbled to reveal the biggest Metal Head I'd encountered thus far: the Metalpede.

"Shooting this guy's only gonna make him mad! Let's move it!" Sig exclaimed, running off with Jak and myself in tow. The obstacle course was very fast and we all made it over to the end as the Metalpede fell to his 'demise'. One more puzzle later and the Metalpede came back. "He won't give up will he?! Let's move out again!" I yelled, running off with Sig in the lead and Jak, Daxter, and me in tow. After the next course was over and we'd made it down to the bridge area, we wisely stopped at the bridge as Sig stood on the edge of the bridge.

"Boom! Now you cherries are REAL Wastelanders!" Sig beamed, a smile on his face. "I say we take this fight to the leader himself! What a trophy he'll make! We just find a way to juice up Mar's old gun and BOOM! We storm the nest guns blazing I-" that was when he was cut off by the Metalpede breaking through the ceiling and taking him down into the deep ravine below. "SIG!" all of us exclaimed. "So uh... what's plan B?" Daxter asked. (Not funny! You aren't funny right now!) Malice growled in my head. (This is Daxter, remember? He's always been like this.) (I liked him better in the third game!) (Trust me, we're getting there.)


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch23**

Once we were done successfully protecting the rift rider and our friends' departure from the stadium, I had only twenty seconds to catch my breath before the three of us got another message... from a dying Vin. "Jak... A-Alice... K-Kor... Con...struction... site..." he gasped before the connection was cut. "Hmm... cryptic message... let's go," I said, leading the two by the hand to a nearby zoomer. "Are we sure about this?" Daxter asked. "You got any other ideas? Besides, if Kor's at the construction site and he really did drop the shield, you can bet your fuzzy ass that the Baron will be there too, most likely with a certain rock."

The two didn't question me as they jumped in the seats and I drove shotgun to the construction site... though any Metal Head we crossed was instantly shot by Jak and Dax along the way. When we finally reached the construction site, the first thing that we all saw was Kor jump from who knows where to the ground with surprising agility. "Kor! What's going on?" Jak asked, looking the 'old man' with confusion.

"Oh... I'm sure you already know... deep down in your darkest NIGHTMARES," Kor said, hissing when he said nightmares. "We've met before, remember? All is going as planned..." he then let out a maniacal laugh as he transformed into his REAL form. Metal Kor. "JAK! It's the Metal Head Leader!" Daxter exclaimed as Kor's robe was ripped to shreds by his new girth. "Now you see! Without your precious shield wall, the city is defenseless against me!" Kor exclaimed, his voice now obviously evil sounding.

"For the city... AND THE THRONE! YAAAHH!" yelled Baron Praxis from nearby as he rushed Kor, only to be blown back by a dark eco blast that sent him flying into a stack of barrels. "I will find that stone, even if I have to destroy this city one brick at a time!" Kor exclaimed as he flew off towards the nest. Jak then rushed over to Praxis, who mumbled some words before pressing a button to reveal a 2nd bomb for the Precursor Stone. "The first rule in making a bomb... is to always make 2..." he gasped before kicking the bucket.

Daxter then ran for the bomb and, after tricking us by faking that he was having difficulty, he popped the stone out and Jak caught it. "HAH! Gotcha didn't I? Like candy from a baby!" Daxter smiled, jumping on Jak's shoulder as he placed the stone in his backpack and we simply left the area. Once back in the city, we saw that barely any civilians were on the streets alive. The ones that were were mostly Krimzon Guards and a few unlucky souls that were locked out of their doors.

"I believe that now is the time to attack the Metal Heads head on," Ashelin said into the communicator. "With all of their forces attacking the city, they must've left the nest vulnerable." "No problemmo there, cause we've got a glowing green rock on our side!" I smiled, rushing over to a two seater zoomer and driving shotgun on the way out to the air train.

"Guys, you'll need to take the air train to reach the Wasteland where these Metal Heads are comin' from!" said Torn on the same communication field. "Once we destroy that traitorous, disgusting freak of a Metal Head in old man's clothing, we'll be able to knock the other Metal Heads out of the fray due to the confusion!" "Got it! Heading to the air train right now!" I smiled, cutting the connection as we neared the harbor area. "Alright boys, let's go kill ourselves the best trophy ever!" I smiled, hopping off the zoomer and stepping onto the face of a Metal Scorpion as the air train neared our location.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch24**

"Okay... we're here... and it seems quiet... too quiet..." I said as we exited the air train. We were in Kor's territory now and the air was thick with tension. "Okay... we need to find that gun Mar built and use the precursor stone to power it up... let's go kill some monsters!" I smirked, letting Malice come into the fray. "With pleasure, Al," she grinned evilly, jumping into the fray along with Jak and Daxter.

The Metal Mantises and the giant spider Metal Heads were the first to notice us... mostly because Malice sliced up a spider's legs and completely annihilated the hordes of Metal Mantises. Jak barely had to waste any ammo as we made our way forward and into the fray, shooting and clawing through all the Metal Heads that dared to stand in our path. "Nice moves, honey bunch," Malice snickered to Jak as we neared our first destination of the two: Mar's massive gun.

"The city is totally defenseless against this onslaught, guys. You should just use that warp gate to leave and get out of this horrible place," Ashelin said sadly into the communicator. "Yeah? Fat chance!" I said back to her. "No way am I going back to my world, and neither will Jak, right hon?" Jak smirked and placed the stone in the gun. "This place is worth saving," he said simply. "Just hang in there, Ashelin and friends. We'll destroy Kor and get Haven back on its toes! I swear it!" "Got it... there's no way trying to reason with you I guess..." Ashelin sighed.

"We'll try and hold out as long as possible. But in the meantime, you guys destroy that ugly mug!" "You got it Torn! Precursor Stone... gun... nest! EAT THIS!" Jak laughed, blasting a gigantic hole into the side of the nest, large enough for us to get through. He then removed the Precursor Stone and I activated Light Flight. "Ready to fly, boys?" I smirked. "Well, that'd be great!" Daxter said sarcastically as I wrapped my arms around Jak and Daxter and flew us off the gun and into the heart of the nest, the Metal Heads upon seeing my Light Eco abilities fleeing out of the nest and out to the Wastelands again. And then we were at the beast's lair.

"I see you've come to join us," Metal Kor said in a sinister voice, showing that he was in possession of the young Jak. "Let him go, you overgrown lardass!" I exclaimed, standing my ground along with Jak and Daxter. "You have no idea how important this child is in all this... in all of you Jak... don't you recognize him? The kid is YOU Jak!"

"Wait... what?!" Daxter exclaimed. "The Underground planned to raise you in the past so you could defeat me today, but Onin was wrong! Now that you have been injected with Dark Eco, the Stone will never open for you two! But the young Jak still has the Pure Gift. And now, I will feast on the Stone and the Precursor entity that sleeps within!" Kor monologued. "This stone is a Precursor?" Jak asked. "The last Precursor Egg! Mar was clever in hiding his last egg from me, but now I shall finally have it!" "Yeah, one thing you forgot about all this, Mr. Grumpy Pants!" I exclaimed, looking at him with a sneer. "You're talking to Malicious Malice as well as Jak! And we're not letting you have this stone, the city, or your life anymore!"

And with that I activated Light Freeze and jumped off the platform, landing directly on the monster's back. I then smirked and let Malice come on out. "Let's see you handle this!" Malice exclaimed as she furiously slashed away at Kor's limbs, wings, and the tethers that held him in place. It was after slicing off the last wing that Light Freeze finally wore off and Kor shrieked and Jak and Daxter gasped. "Off with your head!" Malice finally said, her left hand's claws lengthening to the size of a Grim Reaper scythe. With one swift slash, it was done. Metal Kor was gone and the trophy was ours!

"Um... wow..." Jak gulped after Kor's giant head bounced onto the ground right by him. "Here... this is for you," Jak said, giving the stone to the younger version of himself. It was then that the hologram came out. "Oh man! A Precursor!" Jak exclaimed. "It is finished. We thank you for saving the world. And now the darkness within you is balanced with a glorious light. May the future be good to you," the entity said as it disappeared into the rift gate.

"Guys!" exclaimed a voice from above. Kiera Hagai no doubt! "Kiera! Samos!" Jak exclaimed. "Okay, I've set the Rift Rider coordinates so we can go back home," Kiera said. "But, we are home, Kiera," Jak said simply. "W-What do you mean?" "I'm sorry Kiera, but my younger self must take the young Jak back to the past so he can grow old enough to do what he has done today," the old Samos said.

After a whole lot of confusion on Young Samos and Kiera's parts, the kid and Samos both entered the rift aboard the rift rider and we watched as the ring slowly broke apart in the process. "Strange... the boy will never remember any of this," Old Samos said. "No... I do remember the light..." Jak smiled as I gave him a hug. "Let's go back to Haven and deal with those Metal Head scum. Whaddaya say, Kiera? Think you can handle killing a few Metal Monkeys?" I smiled, looking over at the green haired lass. "Well, Haven is our home now, I guess. Wouldn't want to have monsters at our front door,so I'll help out," she smirked, winking to let me know her sarcasm.

* * *

After a single day, the Metal Head armies were all but defeated in the city. Without a leader to help them, the monsters were in disarray, not able to know what to do or where to strike next. And when Jak, Kiera, Samos, Daxter and I walked out of the Air Ship with Kor's massive head, most of them actually ran away on sight of the severed head! And then a week passed by and things were finally back to normal in Haven City.

With Baron Praxis now dead, Ashelin was chosen by unanimous decision to lead Haven as Governor instead of Baroness. Torn meanwhile got promoted to the head of the new Krimzon Guard, which was now a force of good rather than evil. Brutter the lovable Lurker became the captain of his own subsidiaries of KG Air Train missions.

Daxter was given the deed of the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon and turned it into the hip new place he named The Naughty Ottsel. Not only that, he also landed a relationship between himself and Tess, much to the little rascal's enjoyment. And finally, Sig reappeared upon the Naughty Ottsel's opening night and then disappeared from the fray saying that he needed to report back to a 'certain someone' about the condition of a lost item. I already knew what that lost item was. Damas's son, young Jak... or the current Jak if you really thought about it.

"Hey, honey?" I asked, looking over across the room at Jak from the couch. "Yeah? What is it, Alice?" he asked back, carrying over some coffee and cookies that he got from the nearby store. He sat down next to me and began to sip the coffee. My face was all red when I spoke the words. "I was thinking... now that we aren't at war... would you... like to ma-marry me?" I asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

Jak blushed happily and placed his hand on my stomach, which was still small, yet still held our young boy. "You know... I never really got what true happiness could be until you arrived, Alice," he smirked, kissing me on the cheek. "Being in that prison... for two years I was tested brutally on Dark Eco... I never thought I'd be able to trust anyone... but then, when we met, how we both ended up in the chair... and your upbeat personality once free, I began to feel... joy, something I hadn't felt at all in Haven previously..."

"So? Is it a yes?" I asked, laying my head on Jak's chest with a smile. "How could I say no to you?" When he spoke that sentence, I felt my heart stop and I nearly fainted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, holding him in a death hug of love. "Oof... ch-choking... not breathing..." Jak groaned. "Oh! Sorry," I exclaimed, immediately letting go of him. "I forgot my own strength... sorry..." I quickly apologized. "Well, any girl would do that, wouldn't they?" "I love you, Jak!" I smirked, kissing him on the lips quickly.

"Shall we go see Ashelin about this?" "Well, she is the governor. I'm sure she'll have a special day for us... even if it has to be private," Jak smiled. I was so happy! Soon it would be Jak and me as a married couple! (You're forgetting me again!) (Don't worry! I didn't forget you! We can learn to share him, right?) (Well, since I can't leave the body we're in, I guess we gotta...) (Thanks Malice... I love you too.) (Don't push it!) (What? Don't you like me a little bit?) (Um... fine... I may be on your side a little bit...) (I knew it!) (Shut up...)


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch25**

The wedding went off without a hitch in the span of just two weeks. Ashelin and all our friends were there as well as one particular grade A asshole who I didn't expect to appear so soon: Count Vegar. "You seriously are going to let these two dark eco freaks get married and spawn more of their kind?!" he asked angrily, upsetting everyone in the room including Jak and myself. "Watch your tone, Vulgar!" I growled lowly, making a lot of people chuckle a bit. "How dare you!" he growled back. "Need I remind you that I'm full of Light Eco as well? Yet you don't see the good in me at all. Only the darkness. And she's turning into a good girl you know!"

As the months rolled by in the world, many things happened other than my bulging belly. Word had gotten out that some new KG War Factory had recently taken to the skies and that it was spitting out powered-up robots that were able to think on their own... and it only took five days for them to attack us. That day was when it was the due date and I was already in labor at the time.

I managed to have the baby thanks to the safety of Freedom HQ that had been hurriedly built during our downtime... and he was beautiful. He had sort, yet pointy ears (a trademark of both Jak and myself) kind brown eyes, and I could immediately sense some of Light eco in his body, not dark. "What should we name him?" Jak asked with the biggest smile I'd ever seen before. "I think... how about Jacob?" "Jacob? Sounds like a good name to me," Jak smirked. Little Jacob cooed at the new name and I could only smile at him. "He's so cute!" Tess bubbled from nearby. "Yeah... he looks adorable!" Kiera smiled, handing him a small toy that she had made: a rattle that made music. "Thanks, Kiera," I smiled, giving her a small hug. "You're welcome, Alice," Kiera smiled back.

But the good times didn't last long. Only two and a half months later and all the events that would lead into Jak 3 had happened. The Palace fell and revealed the Precursor catacombs. The city council, led by Count Vegar, agreed to banish not only Jak to the Wasteland, but me as well, and the Metal Head and KG forces were joining up. "Kiera..." I sighed when the time came for Jak and myself to be banished. "I need you to take care of little Jacob while I'm gone. Whatever you do, don't let Vegar get his grubby mitts on my little boy. Can you promise me that?" "I'll guard him with my life, Alice," Kiera said, her eyes showing seriousness in her voice. "Thank you... I gotta go. I'll be back, don't worry," I said as I was escorted out by the Krimzon Guard.

We then were taken to the Wasteland where Vegar left us for dead along with Daxter and Pecker and Ashelin gave us the beacon we needed to have Damas find us. To be honest, I was quite grateful, since I could never for the life of me figure out where anything was in this giant area of sand and rock. "This... was all your stupid idea!" Pecker huffed as we walked in the blazing hot sun. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. We were in the desert with no food, water, or shelter from the sun. It got to the point where everyone soon collapsed in exhaustion... everyone except me, that is. I simply laid on the ground next to the three and sighed, the heat not having gotten to me yet.

"Don't worry guys... I'll shield you..." I said, knowing that they were unconscious. I made sure that Jak's beacon was held so that it could be out of the shield and thus be able to be detected. "Hah...ha... so hot..." I groaned, the heat finally starting to get to me. (No wimping out, Alice! If you pass out, I'll take over! That way we won't have them exposed.) (You can use it too? The light powers?) (I've been practicing, yes... now guarantees though... I've only used Light Shield while you slept.) (O-Okay... I'll stay strong for now...)

I then heard some footsteps approaching and knew for a fact by the sand in the air that they were just in time. "Heh... we've found some live ones... and they've got some kind of barrier to boot," Damas smiled when he saw us. "Yeah... help please?" I asked, letting the shield down and finally falling from exhaustion. "Hmm... a girl that can use Light Eco... and they have a beacon... we'll take them with us. And hurry up. I smell a storm coming," Damas said. I blacked out after he finished that sentence.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch26**

I didn't know how long I had been passed out for, but I eventually came to in Damas's throne room. The only problem was that I was tied to a pillar with a rope, Jak and Daxter were still unconscious and a monk was next to me and touching me all over. A closer look revealed that it was none other than Seem, the leader of the Precursor Monks. "Um... excuse me? Mr. Damas? Can I please be released?" I asked, getting his attention. "How do you know my name?!" Damas immediately growled. "I know it from my time in Haven City... and for the fact that Ashelin Praxis told me about you, hence the beacon."

"You say that as if you believe Praxis is a good guy!" "Oh, so just because I am friends with his kind daughter means that I'm just like Praxis? Dead and buried in a grave that has been desecrated fifteen times in the past six months? Each time done by me?" Damas was taken aback by what I had just said. "You mean... Baron Praxis is dead?" "Died at the hands of the Metal Head Leader... and the Metal Head Leader died by my hands as well as my two companions sleeping in the water there," I smirked, mentioning Jak and Daxter as Seem finally untied me.

"Can you tell me about these... powers you have?" Seem asked. "Of course, so long as you don't rip on me or Malice... she's my Dark Eco girl you could say," I smirked, letting Malice out to say hi, shocking both Seem and Damas both. "W-Whoa!" Seem exclaimed, falling backwards and into the water. Malice looked at her face and snickered. "W-What's so funny?" asked Seem, who didn't even notice what the water had done to her paint. "Your face... the paint is washing off!" Malice smiled, her voice sounding much MUCH less crazy than a year ago in Haven. Seem touched her face, which was now completely clean of paint (and looking quite well to be honest) and immediately rushed for the nearest room in the area, locking the door behind her.

"Hmm... you seem to have a unique sense of humor, Alice..." Damas smiled when I got back in control. "You told her about my Light Eco powers, right?" I asked, hoping I may have a better way of speaking with her than Jak would. "She was there when you were using Light Shield, yes." "So... was that the reason she was examining me? And... what did Malice do that made her get chained up?" (I... maybe sorta gutted some Marauders in some gory ways to protect them while they headed back...) (You've gotta be kidding me...) (Hey! At least I saved them! Give me credit for that at least!)

"Um... is there a reason that you keep looking in different directions every few seconds?" Damas asked, pointing something out I hadn't noticed before. "Huh... maybe because I'm arguing with Malice in thought? I never noticed before..." I admitted. "Hmph. Well, you sure seem to be useful with those powers... but we still need to deal with the citizenship parts... head to the arena and I shall be there to give you your chance at citizenship of Spargus," Damas said. I was already on the elevator and heading down as he finished. "WOOHOO!" I exclaimed as I ran through the Spargus streets at light speed, the citizens and Leaper Lizards all getting shocked by the sonic boom that came afterwards. "Hah! First!" I smiled, walking into the arena and standing on the arena platform as Damas came out.

"Wait... you arrived here before I did? How fast are you?!" Damas exclaimed, looking at a surprised Pecker for "guidance" I guessed. "Well... her Dark Eco powers are more pronounced than one would think," Pecker said. "She's able to move at - AAWWRRRKK- blindingly fast speeds and she can even use the Light Eco to move faster." "Er... try not to do that...thing there," Damas sighed, just as shocked as I was when Pecker squawked. "It is time to prove yourself worthy in the Arena. Defeat the Marauders, you win. Lose to the Marauders, and it will be as if we never found you. Begin!" Damas exclaimed.

The large containers carrying the Marauders soon came out and I smiled as I began to shoot at them the moment they jumped, making the bozos fall into the fiery lava below. I was just lucky I still had my pistol on me that I stole from Errol all those years ago! "OH YEAH! Kaboom!" I exclaimed as I had already offed ten Marauders. (I want to have fun now!) Malice thought in my head. (Then what are ya waiting for?) I smiled back. I let her take over and she laughed like a maniac on steroids.

"OH YEAH BABY! MALICE IS BACK IN THE FIGHT!" she exclaimed loudly as she began slaughtering the remaining Marauders in gruesome fashion that made the crowd scream for blood. When the madness was over, Malice jumped up to the platform and let me take control. "Wow... not many newcomers tend to be that gruesome and dangerous," Damas admitted from his throne. "Your bravery has earned you your first battle amulet. And for a second prize, you get a gun mod. I made sure to make it a pistol mod for your preferred weapon."

"Thanks a lot, Damas... by the way, expect some good things from my boyfriend and his pet as well... See ya!" I smiled as I jumped another fair distance and landed right on the middle of the exit platform. I exited the door and ran right by Kliever, not really wanting to talk to him at this point. I had a better person I wished to converse with at the moment. (Where are we going, Alice?) Malice asked in my skull. (We're gonna find Seem. I have some questions I want to ask her... mostly about if she has heard of a case like mine before...)

(OH NO! You are SO not going to blab our secret to HER!) (She's the wisest one around here, Malice! Plus, I don't think Jak and Daxter would believe us... would you think?) (Urgh... Good point... just be careful how you word it to her... she isn't the type to trust in someone after all!) (Yeah, thanks for the pep talk, M.) (Don't call me that... you know that nickname makes me feel... weird...) (It's called friendship, Malice. You should try it.) (Whatever, bi-... Alice...)


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch27**

It didn't take me long to find Seem at the crash site of the Dark Maker Satellite, where she seemed to be attempting to sense something within it. "Hey," I smiled simply as I got her attention. "Hmm... Alice I presume?" Seem asked in a mystical voice. "Yep. That's me," I said to her. "I sense that the dark force within you... the one known as Malice... that she is somewhat purer than that of the blondie..." "Well, that's just because he doesn't know how to channel Light Eco..."

"Hm... maybe I could use your help with something..." Seem smiled. She pointed over to the satellite and I simply looked at it. "I'm just gonna guess that you want me to inspect this, right?" I asked. "Yes... and my name is Seem by the way..." she said. "Okay... I'll be careful about this," I said as I motioned my arm towards the Dark Maker Satellite and Seem gasping when she saw the machine come up.

"Stay back... it may be dangerous for you..." I warned as I began to play the game. It was actually much simply than I imagined it to be. All I had to do was hit the small pink dots with a jolt of dark eco to prevent them from touching the strange object in the middle of it all. After about 30 of them were done (which was different than the game), it formed into a dark eco crystal. "Hmm... a Dark Eco Crystal... don't mind if I do!" I smiled as I simply picked it and I let Seem step forward. "Hmm... strange... it speaks an ancient dialect... something about claiming this unfinished world..." Seem said.

It was just then that the Dark Maker Satellite came to life and I instantly shot it with a blast of Light Eco, just as Jak did in the first game to Gol and Maya. "W-Whoa..." Seem was only able to say. (Aren't you going to ask her?) Malice said to me. (Oh! Right! Almost forgot!) (Good thing one of us doesn't forget so easily.) "Um... Seem?" I asked. "Yes? What is it?" Seem asked, recovering quite quickly from what just happened. "I need to ask you something in private... do you know a place we can go that no one could hear us?" "Suit yourself... we shall go to my dwelling... it's nearby..."

I then was following Seem through the streets of Spargus until we eventually came upon a tower that was right in the center of the arena portion of the city. It was where some hard-to-find Precursor Orbs could be found in the game. (Too bad we have yet to find a single one, huh?) (Now that you mention it, you're right, Malice! There are literally no Precursor artifacts that we've been able to find!) (Heh... maybe Seem would have a couple...) (Maybe...)

And sure enough, upon entering the tower through a door Seem gladly opened for us, we saw that the interior was decorated in Precursor Artifacts all over. The only part of the room that didn't have artifacts was the floor. "Now... what was it that you wished to speak with me about?" Seem asked me as we sat down on some chairs that were somehow fashioned out of Precursor platforms. They even floated!

"Well... me and Malice wanted to know... have you ever heard of a case where someone travels to different dimensions via television?" I asked. Seem looked at me like I was crazy, but shook her head all the same. "Why do you ask such a surreal question? Is there something you aren't telling me?" she asked, her suspicion obvious through the white face paint. "W-Well... that's actually what happened to me and Malice..." I frowned.

"Really? And why would I believe that?" Seem asked. "Because I know pretty much everything that has and will happen in this world... because it was a video game in my own..." I frowned. "Prove it," Seem said. "Well, for starters, I know that Damas is looking for his long-lost son Mar in Haven City, I know that that strange contraption was a Dark Maker Satellite, I know that the Dark Makers are Precursors that were tainted with Dark Eco, I know that you had some monks go to the volcano to find a Dark Maker Satellite, and I know that the Day Star is the Dark Maker mother ship. Am I wrong on any of that?"

Seem was speechless. Her face was actually sweating and her paint was coming off again. She was that surprised and stressed out. "Um... your paint's coming off again..." I sighed as I just reached for a bucket that said 'face paint' on it and gave it to her. "O-Oh... s-sorry... I... I guess I'm just in shock..." Seem gulped at me. "So does... anyone else know?" she asked. I shook my head. "I told my husband Jak a few things, but not that this world is a video game in mine... believe me, the timeline already got messed up on numerous occasions because of me and Malice."

"I... I see... could you give me some t-time? I need to meditate after that..." Seem sighed. "Of course... just make sure not to tell anyone what I said here, okay?" I smirked. "If anyone were to find what out... well, I already told you..." "Indeed... it shall be kept as secret as my true appearance... but you haven't told anyone that have you?" "Nope. But I might tell my kid back home... he's only a few months old now, you know!" I smiled as I rushed out the door without a sound. (Ha! A plot twist AND a cliff hanger? You're a naughty one, Alice!) (Look who's talking!) (Yeah, yeah. Let's just go find our hubby!) (Yeah... don't know where he'd be though...) (Maybe in the garage?) (Bingo!)


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch28**

We finally met up with Jak just as he got back from his race with Kleiver. I could tell that he won just by the smile on his face. "Looks like you're doing well, Alice," Jak smiled when he got into the garage. "Yeah, Malice and I saved you guys out in the desert by the way," I smiled at the duo. "Yeah. Thanks for that..." Jak smiled. "Yeah... thanks a lot..." Daxter growled. "Not only did you let us live, but because of that, Jak just bet me in a race!"

"Sounds like someone misses his honey schnookums, doesn't he?" I smiled playfully. at the little Ottsel. "Tess? You mean Tess?" Daxter asked. "Who else would I be talking about? Samos?" I actually deserved the Ottsel stepping on my foot that time. "By the way, how'd your little battle trial go?" I asked Jak. "We got past it with flying colors," Jak smirked. "Good to hear, hon."

It was then that I saw Damas approach us with Pecker in tow. "I hear from the birdbrain that you have some good vehicle skills," he said when he got over to us. "We've handled some vehicles before, yes," Jak smirked at me. I could only blush and smile back. "Fresh storms churn the sand and unearth Precursor artifacts from underneath. If you should find these artifacts, they are yours to keep," Damas said as I went inside of the driver's seat for the Tough Poppy with Jak getting in the passenger seat.

"Oh, and one more thing: if you get caught in the storms, they will tear your flesh from your very bones," Damas warned us. "Yeah, thanks for the pep talk," Daxter groaned at him. "Alright! Let's go!" I smirked as the metal gates opened and I sent us out into the desert. When we got out there, we were immediately caught up in some bad weather with the sand getting thrown all around us. But even with that happening, the Precursor artifacts actually shined with a bright yellow light through the sand!

I immediately went toward the first one and Jak grabbed it as we drove past. "Heh! This is gonna be fun!" I smirked just as the Marauders appeared over the horizon. (By the way, Malice, no attacking Marauders during storms if we're driving) (Oh come on! How'd you know I was planning that?!) (I could hear you snickering in my skull, duh!) (Fine... but the moment we ain't driving and there are no storms, I'm gutting some Marauders and Wasteland Metal Heads!) (Point taken.)

After driving around some more and eventually reaching the broken bridge, the storm had actually worsened a bit. Luckily, the last artifact we got was the most important: Mar's arm armor. When I got it, I made a u-turn and made a beeline back to the city. "The storm's getting worse! Step on it!" Daxter exclaimed as the storm actually began to blur the flame of Spargus in the distance. With one last effort, I saw the option for a boost and I activated it, sending the car across the sand just enough to reach the city gates just as they began to close! I just barely made!

"Well done! That was... close," Damas said when we made it back. "Aww! Are you beginning to care?" Pecker asked sarcastically. "Damas says-" he was then muffled by Damas's strong hand. "My concern was for the artifacts and we will use them well," Damas growled. I gave him the artifacts in exchange for some money, which I thought was pretty cool, but then he actually stopped when I got to the arm armor, just as I expected.

"That armor... it is very rare indeed. Pecker here says that it is the very same armor Mar once used in his battles for the planet long ago. Take it and find good use out of it," he smiled. Jak took the arm armor and put one on his left arm and I put one on my left arm. It looked pretty damn cool! "Alright!" I smirked happily. (Let's just make sure that our little boy is still safe...) Malice thought. (If Vegar even so much as gets five meters near little Jacob and I find out about it, he's going to have his nuts blown right off!) (Cruel, but effective.) (Ain't that the truth?!)


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch29**

After I got the crystal from Seem, Jak wasted some Wasteland Metal Heads, both of us passed our second battle trial, and herding leaper lizards into a pen, the time came for us to go to the ruins and see about getting some Light Eco powers for Jak... though I didn't have the guts to tell him that much. It was way too hard for me to tell him that he would get his Light Eco powers in this world and that it was from a game. What would he think of me? Would he hate me for keeping the truth from him?

"You okay, Alice? You've been awfully quiet lately," Jak said when we jumped over the final hurdle in the Dune Hopper. It was actually a pretty fun car to be in when he did the jumps, but I guess I was too busy thinking to care. "Sorry... I was just thinking about something important..." I sighed. "Like what? You can tell ol' Daxter over here!" Daxter butted in.

"No. I'm not going to talk to you right now..." I groaned, getting a little irritated, much to Malice's enjoyment. (No snickering, Malice. I'm really worried about what might happen in there... mostly because of Vegar...) (Really? Seems before you were irritated at hiding the truth from your husband.) "Come on! Cheer up! We've got a temple ahead of us and Metal Heads to slay!" Daxter kept egging on. "SHUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE VEGAR AGAIN!" I exclaimed at the loudest volume I had.

It was just then that I immediately gasped and covered my mouth, Jak and Daxter both eyeing me with suspicion. "W-What did you just say?" Jak asked me. "Um... nachos?" I gulped, too stunned to think of any other word. "You're not yourself right now, Alice... what's going on that you said you'd see Vegar in here?" "Oi... I guess I don't have any choice..." I groaned as I simply got out of the car and sat on a rock nearby. Jak and Daxter followed suit and sat down along with me.

"Remember when I said that I came from a different world? And that it was much different than this one?" I asked the duo. "Yeah... I remember that," Jak said. "Well... that's because my world is the real world... and this world... it's not the real world..." "What do you mean 'not the real world'? You mean that this world isn't real or something?" Jak asked. "If you must know... your world is a video game in my own..."

Jak and Daxter gasped and looked at me with even more suspicion. "Wait... so you knew about us before you even came here?" Daxter asked. "Yes... but I am still honest when I say that my being here was a complete accident. Something that I have no explanation for... but I do know that, since I've been here, a lot of things have screwed up in the timeline..."

"Like what? What has screwed up?" Jak asked, his voice getting somewhat angered. "For instance: in the original plot, Kiera would've been your girlfriend until the third game and then you'd hit it off with Ashelin," I explained. "Also, Kiera was never supposed to be in the Tomb of Mar. That was also a screw up. Kiera was never supposed to have so many run-ins with Errol and she didn't need a bodyguard from him. And finally, you weren't supposed to have any children. All of these things are happening in the plot because I keep messing it up... so I tried to hide it... and I did so out of sheer guilt... I'm... I'm sorry..."

I actually began to cry by this point and the sand blowing in the wind wasn't helping my complexion. "So... Vegar's supposed to be in this temple?" Jak asked. "Y-Yes..." I sobbed. "And my number one fear is that he may have little Jacob with him... and if he does anything to him, or even has done anything to him, I'm going to shoot him right in the gonads... then I'm gonna rip them off and give them to a random Metal Head as a treat..."

"Sounds like you really care about our kid's safety," Jak sighed, his voice losing the anger it once had. "That's why we need to go in there right now..." I groaned as I got up and picked up Daxter by the tail. "Hey! Don't toucha the merchandise!" he growled. "No time, Dax. I don't know why, or how, but... I have a feeling that Jacob's in trouble... and if that means going through the temple earlier instead of going to the volcano, I don't care what happens to the plot."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Jak said as the door opened up. "We're going to get to the bottom of this!" "Then let's go!" I exclaimed as I went invisible to fool the door and made it past the spikes. The large 'all seeing eye' disappeared and the door opened up to reveal a whole mess of spiders. "Outta my way, insects!" Malice growled as she sliced apart any spider that got in mine or Jak's way. "Let's go forward!" "Aye aye!" Daxter said.

* * *

After making it past the sentry circle, the invisible pole spins, and a flood of spiders to a door, we finally reached the area that held Vegar and Seem's cutscene. I immediately saw one thing in Vegar's hand and knew who he had. I was right. My motherly instincts were RIGHT! Count Vegar was holding little Jacob in his arms and I could sense something in his body... I could sense Dark Eco!

Jak and Daxter hid as I went invisible and I activated Light Flight. "But we have so little time. The Day Star approaches, you know what it brings!" Seem said to Vegar, not knowing what kind of a monster he was. I landed in between the two of them and looked at Vegar directly in the eyes. "Sadly yes... but mark my words when I say I will rid this world of darkness once I gain access to the Catacombs. Don't worry, you'll meet your makers soon enough."

"Same to you, child thief!" I exclaimed as I revealed myself and aimed my pistol right at Vegar's gonads. "What?! You!? I thought we disposed of you dark creatures!" Vegar seethed, making Jacob scared. "Give me my baby boy or you lose your ability to have children. Your choice, asshole" I growled as I held him at gunpoint and he held my baby in his arms. "M-M-Mama..." I heard little Jacob cry. I felt something die on the inside when he said that to me as Vegar reached for his pistol in his pocket.

Instinctively, I shot him in the arm he would've used to get the pistol and twice where it hurt most. Vegar doubled over in pain and let go of Jacob, right at the edge! Before Jacob could fall off into the bottomless pit, I activated Light Freeze and dove in to catch him, managing to do so at the last moment. I then looked over at Vegar and kicked him back and through the doorway which he came from, leading to who-knew-where.

"A-A-Alice?" Seem asked from behind me. I looked at her and I could tell she was shocked beyond belief. "Come over with us, Seem. I have something to show you," I said as I held onto both her and Jacob and flew us over to the platform that held the Precursor statue. "Alice! There you a-" Jak exclaimed as a bright light shone from my hand. I was not going to let my 3 month old baby boy have Dark Eco in his veins. No way in hell. I placed my hand on his head and absorbed all the gunk that Vegar put in him, the dark mess entering my body and traveling right through my bloodstream and right to Malice. I finished within fifteen seconds.

(Rgh... that's... that's a lot of Dark Eco... never had this much before...) (Do you want Jacob to have this evil substance in him?) (No... but its taking away my Light abilities... not yours, but mine... good bye Malice Light Regeneration...) (I'm sorry Malice...) (So long as... Jacob's okay...) (He is.) (Good.) After Jacob was purified, I pointed over to the oracle and Jak and Daxter followed suit with Seem following right behind them. "Greetings, great warriors. You have been chosen to help us destroy the dark forces in what you call, the Day Star," the statue said.

"Day Star... that's where dark forces are kept?" Seem asked. "The Dark Makers were once Precursors, but their exposure to Dark Eco changed them. They began twisting worlds, destroying anything that had been built to be good and spreading darkness in their path. And now the Dark Ones have found your world again. You must have all the power you can muster to survive this terrible test, great ones," the Oracle spoke.

"I can handle it!" Daxter smirked. "I was talking to the tall one and the females, shorty!" the Oracle rebutted. "HEY!" "Look into the light and gain the power of Light Eco." All three of us, including Jacob looked up and into the light as I felt my body grow lighter and the Dark Eco getting purged from Malice specifically. (Oogh... now I feel lighter... and... strangely upbeat...) (I think he healed you up, Malice.) (Well, that's one for the Precursors and fifteen for me...) (Oh no, it was way more times than that!) (You're right... thanks...) "Okay, so now we have a baby on board..." I groaned. "Jak and Daxter, you take Seem back to town in the Dune Hopper. I'm flying back with Jacob," I smirked. "Good luck... and... sorry about that horrid man..." Seem sighed. "Don't be, Seem. He's done worse and he's gonna do worse. You can bet your money on that one."


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch30**

With little Jacob in my grasp now, I was surprised that Damas actually offered to look after him while I underwent my final battle trial. He said that, if I could beat the trial in under 2 minutes, then my son would be a citizen just as much as I was. If I didn't, he'd have me take Jacob back to Haven city on my own. I agreed to this if only because I knew I could beat a whole hoard in under 1 minute.

And indeed I did. I beat the third and final battle in stellar and gruesome fashion while leaving no prisoners. I was actually quite surprised and pleased to see that Sig wasn't in my heat. But in Jack's heat on the other hand... well... I was there for the whole of it and it wasn't pretty... Jak and Sig didn't kill each other and Damas got really ticked at the duo.

"I am very displeased with you! How dare you defile the purity of the arena!" Damas scolded both Jak and Sig as I held little Jacob in the back of the pack. "Sig, your time in Haven City has poisoned you! And you, newcomer, you deserve no mercy! I should have you both thrown into the jaws of the desert!" Jak and Sig stood there and took it like men as I tried to cuddle little Jacob in my grasp. "Mommy?" he asked, actually having watery eyes as he said it. "It's okay, little Jacob... I'll just... see myself out..." I said awkwardly as I went to the elevator and just went down it. I wouldn't want to disrupt Damas anymore than he already was after all.

When I got to the bottom and exited the elevator, I was actually surprised to see Seem outside and waiting for me at the entrance. But her being there wasn't the problem. It was the fact that her face was completely devoid of any white or orange face paint! And... she looked quite fine with it too... "How do I look?" Seem asked me with a small smile. "You look good... I'm just surprised that you're not wearing your paint..." I gasped at her. "Mm... I have met my creators back in the temple... though from afar, I could still sense their spirits..."

"Wait... you could sense their spirits? So... you know what they look like?" I asked in a calm voice, swaddling little Jacob to make him feel safe. "Just like your little orange friend... his name is... Daxter, right?" Seem said with a smile. "Yes... but we should probably keep it secret for now... you know... because of story..." I said to her. "I already know the risks of blabbing the truth... so I remain loyal to the monks, just without the face paint for once... they were quite shocked as well to be honest," "Thanks, Seem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see about something else..." I said as I gave her a half hug and went on towards the car area of the city.

(Okay... we need to be invisible for this and we need to have Jacob in a shield at all times... think you can handle this, Malice?)I thought to her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm getting on it," Malice smirked as she changed both Jacob and myself invisible as Sig and Jak came through the door. "Okay, Sig, let's get on with this," Jak said as he got into the driver's seat of the Gila Stomper. "Yeah," Sig said simply. I could tell he wasn't planning to talk right now and I had a feeling why. It's because Jak and Daxter had learned of his spying on Haven.

"Mommy? Where's daddy going?" Jacob asked in some more words he shouldn't have learned until at least 2 years later. He said this after they revved the engine and Jak didn't hear me. Nor did the little Ottsel or Sig. "Shh, shh... he's just going on a quick trip... he'll be right back before you know it," I said with a smile as Jak and Sig had left by now.

It was then that I actually got a transmission from someone I didn't think I'd hear from this early. "Hello? Who's this?" I asked just before her voice came on. "Alice, this is Ashelin... thank god you and the others are okay... guess Damas still keeps track of his old beacons..." said Ashelin on the intercom. Jacob smiled when he heard her voice which I guess made me smile as well. "Where are you? I want you to see something," I said into the intercom. "I'm at the oasis outside of the city. Please come find me. I have some things I need to tell you guys..." "Got it, I'm coming," I smiled as I cut the transmission and hopped right into the Dune Hopper.

I knew exactly what would come next after protecting Ashelin and that included returning to Haven City the old fashioned way. I didn't care, but I knew that I had to keep Jacob safe the whole way through. After getting out of the city and driving through the Wasteland for awhile, I eventually found the oasis and Ashelin there with her prized Hellcat cruiser parked by the water.

"So, how's it going?" I smiled at her, me and Malice giggling together at her reaction to little Jacob in a baby holster on our stomach. "W-What's Jacob doing here?! I thought he was supposed to be in Haven with Kiera!" Ashelin exclaimed. "Well, you might want to ask a certain asshole that destroyed the palace, banished us all to the Wasteland, and injected my little boy with Dark Eco," I growled when I thought of Vegar.

"Wait... Vegar put your baby in the frigging chair?! That's it! Next time I see that fool, I'm stripping him of everything he's got," Ashelin growled. Just as she said this, however, a large gang of Marauders soon appeared and surrounded us all. "Er... I don't think these guys are friendlies..." Ashelin gulped. (Ya think?!) Malice said to me. Using my quick reflexes, I grabbed hold of Ashelin and turned us invisible, Jacob included.

"Shh..." I said as I extended my Light Flight wings and flew us over to the Hellcat which, ironically, was the one thing the Marauders weren't looking at. Upon touching the cockpit, the whole ship turned invisible as well, making it pretty easy for Ashelin to fly us away from the Marauders without any of them the wiser. "Heh! Dummies!" Jacob smirked while Ashelin flew away.

"D-Did Jacob just talk?" Ashelin gasped to us. "And that's not all," I smiled as I used my powers to start the Dune Hopper from afar and have it drive through the Marauders and back into the garage of town. Ashelin saw the whole thing just by looking under us. "Wow... just... wow..." she gawked. "Mind telling me what's going on with you guys?" "Well, we went to some Precursor ruins, met a giant Precursor statue, a beam of Light Eco hit us and now I have even more Light Eco prowess and Jacob has added intelligence and vocabulary." I explained in full.

"Okay... that's pretty awesome... but I need to tell you something important," Ashelin sighed as she parked the Hellcat on the sand by the city walls. I turned us visible and Ashelin gave me the Jet Board and Jak's Mar amulet. "We need you guys back in Haven City... we're losing the fight... I know that Vegar was in charge of sending you guys out, but we need you back to help us win... please?" Ashelin asked. "Well, considering that Vegar is currently in charge of Haven and I want to basically do more than just shoot his balls with a blaster, you can count us in," I smiled.

"What do you mean us?" asked a voice I didn't expect to hear. It was Jak, who I didn't even notice from where I was. He was actually looking at me talking to Ashelin and looking a little bit mad. "Jak, we need to go... it's needed for the you-know-what..." I sighed as I stepped off the Hellcat and onto the sandy ground. Jak's eyes went big at this and he simply nodded his head.

"Fine..." he said grimly. "Sadly, I can't take you back in my Hellcat because it only has enough gas for one person... you'll have to take the long way through the ruins and through the abandoned Eco Mines to reach us at the north side of the city. Good luck," Ashelin said as she started up her Hellcat and flew off into the distance. "Daddy's back!" Jacob smiled as he looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, good to see you too... now how about we go take the Dune Hopper for a spin?" Jak asked. "You drive, I'll fly. Okay?" I smiled. "Fine with me! Lord knows that you can be a demon behind the wheel of anything," Daxter gave his two sense. "Hehe! Funny squirrel!" Jacob smiled. "What?!" I actually had to fly off quickly before Daxter attacked Jacob. (Okay, now that was funny!) Malice smirked. (It may have been, but I know that we will need to stay vigilant... if Jacob gets hurt from anything, we need to instantly heal him, got it?) (Fine with me... man, talk about a killjoy...) I could only smile.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch31**

When Jak and Daxter finally caught up to me and Jacob, we all took a deep breath and headed inside the Precursor Temples once more. Only this time, we'd be taking a little detour. "So where are we supposed to go in here?" Jak asked as we got past the main door and I blasted some Metal Heads with the Beam Reflexor, Jacob loving the light show that went on afterwards.

"We gotta go to the area where we had to kill all those sentry bots at once," I explained. "When we do, you'll use your Seal on the door to the right and we'll have access to the area that leads to the next area." "Sounds okay to me," Jak smiled as Jacob actually yawned when I destroyed a Metal Hornet by shooting it in the face. "Well not to me! The last thing I want is to have to deal with anymore stuff relating to pitfalls, spike traps, or monsters," Daxter groaned.

After traversing the same areas we had before to meet the Oracle the first time, we eventually reached the door that would open only for the Seal of Mar. Jak held the device up to the door and it opened up quickly, just as it did in the games. "Alright! Let's go on," I smiled as Jacob actually did the impossible and FELL ASLEEP! (Wow... Jacob must be getting very bored... want me to take over?) Malice thought to me. (Too late now. He's sound asleep. And almost nothing can wake up our boy except himself...) I frowned back in thought. (Rgh... you make a good point, Alice...) (I know.)

"So what are we in for up ahead?" Jak asked as we pressed onward. "We're in for another meeting with the Oracle, learning how to use the Light Freeze ability for you, and some other challenges thrown in with usage of the Jet Board," I explained as we ran into the area that had the challenge of collecting the little light spheres. The only problem? The light spheres were nowhere to be found and the door was wide open! The only thing preventing us from getting there was a giant lake of Dark Eco between us and the door.

"I'll fly there, you guys use the Jet Board," I smiled as I summoned my Light Eco powers and flew over the large gap and made it safely onto the other side, Jak and Daxter making it across with almost the same speed. "Continue on? the Oracle's not much further ahead," I smiled at the duo. "Ready when you are," Jak said to me as little Jacob cooed in his sleep. (SO CUTE!) Malice smiled in my head. (This is new... never heard you say anything was cute before...) I frowned back to her. (But he is! Because he's our baby!) (You have a point there at least.)

It only took a little while longer for us to meet up with the Oracle, who's eyes were already opened up and ready to talk with us. "Once again you stand before me great heroes, but sadly your coming may be too late," the Oracle said with a booming voice. "Even now as we speak, our enemies are coming for your world to destroy it. Please accept another Light Eco upgrade to aide you in your quest."

The light shined down on Jak, Jacob, and myself once again and something very strange happened. Not only did I find my senses get somewhat heightened as before, but something happened with Jacob's body as I began to hear slight things in my head. Almost as if I could hear small voices... "I wonder if I can really activate Light Freeze as Alice says I can..." said a voice that I recognized as Jak's.

The moment I heard this voice, I felt my front actually fall flat onto the ground as I forgot to notice something amazing happen with Jacob. He had actually grown in age! Now he looked almost like a 7-year-old boy with dark blonde hair on his head and his body clad in clothing that looked suitable for a warrior. "Whoa... mommy? What's going on?" Jacob asked in a full sentence. A sentence that sounded slightly cuter if only because he sounded a little more maturer than his baby voice, yet still at the high pitch of a child.

"I'd like to ask the same thing, 'mommy!'" Daxter groaned when he saw the older Jacob as well as Jak. "Huh... I think that the Precursor's made you older for some reason..." I frowned as Jak walked over to and picked up Jacob with both arms. "As for me... I think I can actually read minds," I frowned as I looked at Daxter and tried to look into his head. He was currently thinking about Tess in a bikini, which I could only giggle at. "What is it? What's so funny?" Daxter asked me. "You're picturing Tess in a bikini, furry boy," I smiled at him.

"I still don't understand why the Precursors made me older though... maybe to help you out with fighting the bad guys?" Jacob asked, surprising me with his sentence usage. (Looks like we'll need to get used to Jacob talking like this, huh?) I thought to Malice. (You're telling me, hon...) Malice groaned. "You actually may be right about that, hon," I smiled as I patted little Jacob on the head, earning a smile from him. "So what do we do now?" Jak asked as we looked ahead. "We need to go on and get to the Sub Rails of the temple," I explained. "And to get there, we're gonna have to make it through another gauntlet, this time testing our Light Freeze abilities."


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch32**

Getting through the rest of the area up to the Sub Rail ride was actually much easier than I thought. I mean sure, the traps were all around us and trying to get us killed, but Jak, myself, and even Jacob managed to get by all of them with our Light Freeze abilities. Also... JACOB KNEW LIGHT FREEZE! "How is it that you know the move Light Freeze, Jacob?" I asked him, wondering if he had an answer. "The Precursors gave me the abilities the first trip, but I couldn't really use them if I was a baby I guess," Jacob smiled back. "I see... sorry, hon... still getting used to your sudden age growth," I frowned admittedly to him. "It's okay... I was surprised as well..." Jacob smirked.

It was at that point that we finally made it to the awesome Precursor car at the end of the place as well as actually get a meeting with who else but Pecker. "Bird brain? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked when we saw him, which Pecker really didn't get surprised at. "Ah, you finally decide to show up I see," Pecker smiled at us, completely unfazed by Pecker's acceptance even though he couldn't have possibly known about Jacob aging. "If you're wondering why I'm not surprised by your kid's surprisingly fast aging, that's because I - AAWWWWRRRKKK - saw the entire event play out from afar."

"Well... at least you still succeed in surprising us, bub," I frowned at the monkaw. (I was surprised just as well, Alice...) Malice frowned. "So what does this thing do?" Jak asked as we all decided to pile into the floating car, including Pecker. "Well, we're gonna find out soon, aren't we?" Malice smiled as she came out to play, surprising Jacob a little bit as she hit the button and we soon flew off into the Sub Rails at alarming speeds. "WWWHHHOOOAAA! This is crazy!" Jacob exclaimed as we went through some loops and hit obstacles in our way with some concentrated fire blasts. "This is just the beginning! WHOO!" Malice laughed as she zoomed some more until we got to the off point.

When we all had to jump off to prevent colliding with the wall, Malice activated Light Freeze immediately and grabbed everyone on the car, jumping off with them before it ran off. "Whoo! That was fun!" Malice smiled as I felt myself come back to control. "Yeah... really fun," I smiled as I looked at Jacob, hoping he didn't get scared from Malice's sudden appearance. "Um... what just happened to you mom?" he asked me with wide eyes.

"Sorry... that was just my violent double Malice coming to play," I admitted. "She's really nice to allies like you, Jak, and the Spargus people, but anyone that is bad... let's just say she makes them have short lives." "So that's the girl that saved me from the Dark Eco then?" "Yeah... you, Jak, and Daxter are the main people she wants to defend at all costs. And you've seen for yourself just how crazy she is, if not a little more controlled than usual," I smiled. (Of course it had to be controlled! There were no bad guys to tear up!) Malice frowned in my cranium. (You do realize you could've made him afraid of his mommy, right?) (It's better he knows now than if he finds out when I kill some Metal Monkeys!)

As me and Malice were arguing, who should appear but the Precursor hologram that would grant Jak his Light Shield. "You are doing well in your fight to save the planet from peril," it said with the usual deep voice. "Please accept what power we can give and use it to protect yourselves and those who are near you." The shining light then appeared over our heads again and I felt some more power surge within me. At the same time, I looked over towards little Jacob and I could see something happen with his body. His body turned a bright white as he opened his eyes to reveal two blue pupils, which looked the same on Jak and me I guessed.

But his body turning white wasn't the half of it. His body also gained some strange things that I never would've guessed came with Light Eco powers. Now he had some weaponry on him in the form of a Light Eco Bow and Arrow, some grenades, and even an arm cannon like Megaman! "Whoa... this is so cool!" Jacob smiled as he looked at his arsenal after our bodies returned to normal. He looked ready to kick some ass and he wasn't even supposed to be a year old yet! "You're telling me, Jacob... it seems that your Light Eco is even stronger than that of both Jak and Alice," Pecker squawked.

"That would explain the weapons that you've got at least. They're powered by Light Eco," I smiled as I looked at my son with pride... and a little bit of jealousy. "Hey! How come I don't get anything?" Daxter asked as the Precursor entity left. He didn't get an answer until I spoke. "Maybe it's because you aren't human anymore, Dax," I frowned as I looked at him. I really, really didn't want to spoil the ending of Jak 3, but Daxter was looking at me with a look of suspicion on his face. "Look, it will be revealed by the end of the adventure, Daxter. That is to say, your true origins," I smiled as I walked off with just saying that much.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Excuse me! Hey!" Daxter exclaimed as everyone got on the nearby elevator. "If she told you everything that happened, the story would get screwed with even more than just me being born, now wouldn't it?" Jacob said, surprisingly. "You know that we're in a game?" Jak asked him. "I was there when mom was talking to Seem, the Precursor monk from our first temple trip." "Well, at least you don't forget that easily," I smiled at that much. "Yeah... remind me when we fight Vegar, because he deserves to pay for putting me in that painful Dark Eco chair." "Point taken," I smiled back at him.

It was then that the elevator ride ended and we were at the next leg of our journey: the Eco Mine. "So what's the deal with this place?" Daxter asked as we got into the daylight to see the area. "This is an abandoned Eco Mine made by Mar, where he used the rail system to gather the materials needed to build and maintain Haven City," I explained. "Sheesh! That Mar guy must've never slept much!" Dax groaned. "I have no idea what you guys are even talking about," Jacob smiled.

"Huh? I thought you said you knew the events, Jacob," Jak asked him. "Nope! Mom only told me certain things, dad. Like how we need to go and save Haven City and the origins of the Precursors... oh by the way, don't tell that part to Grandpa Green," Jacob smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it, Jacob," I smiled, knowing he meant Samos the Sage. It was just what I told him to call Samos because he and Kiera were still family.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch33**

The whole of the Eco Mining site was definitely memorable for me, since it was among the levels I tried to speed run because I always got bored with the level in my world. But after seeing it up close and personal (and after getting an awesome Light ability to manipulate basic machinery like the wheels), I could honestly say that it was actually quite challenging to get through.

The hardest part that all four of us (Daxter included) was definitely the Eco mine cart that we had to use to blow up the entrance to Haven's underside. We almost had it collide with the bridge at least thrice before we finally got to the end and the cart blew up the door as it had done in the game. "That was a sweet explosion!" I smiled as we headed into the opened area.

"What I don't get why I don't get to have the armor that you guys found and why you share it with one on each leg," Jacob frowned, immediately changing to subject to one he'd brought up before at least twice. "Well, if you want to have armor, Jacob, we need to find you some child-sized ones," Jak explained for me. "After all, I don't think we can shrink our armor pieces with any kind of Eco powers." "You got a point there at least. Maybe I'll find some in Haven," Jacob smiled. "That's right! Never lose hope!" I smirked as we neared the bridge.

"Okay guys, hold on," I smiled as I grabbed hold of Jak, Jacob, and Daxter and I jetted us across the bridge, the planks falling beneath us as we entered the arena. And when we stepped into the center, who should show up but Count Vulgar himself. "You..." I growled at him, looking at his crotch and frowning at the fact that he had it intact still. "The monks told me you were coming through the Precursor Sub Rails. Interesting, aren't they?" Vegar asked, as if he didn't care at all for what he did to Jacob.

"Remember me, asshole?" Jacob swore, looking directly at Vegar with anger. "And who might you be? And why would you have Light Eco weaponry?" Vegar asked my boy. "Name's Jacob. As in, the kid you put in that horrid contraption!" Jacob exclaimed. "You best not raise your voice to your superiors, Jacob," Vegar glared at him. "But that does puzzle me a bit. As in, how do you have Light Eco weaponry and how did you age so quickly within the course of a single day?" "Because the Precursors granted me that gift, not you," Jacob stuck his tongue out.

"What?!" Vegar exclaimed as I stepped in front of Jacob. "Listen Vegar, you have no idea what kind of fire you're playing with here," I frowned directly at his face. "We were blessed with Light Eco, every one of us, and all thanks to the Precursors. And not only that... but I happen to see exactly what happened to the Palace in your mind right now," I frowned, using that as a ploy to reveal for him. "You attacked the palace yourself, didn't you?"

When I said this, Jak, Jacob, Dax, and Vegar all looked shocked and Vegar's angered face afterwards only proved my point further. "Well you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Jak asked him. "And you're all full of Dark Eco! You and your little family are an abomination!" Vegar exclaimed, using a very low blow for all of us, Daxter included. "You better think twice about that accusation, asshole, because I have yet to kill any innocent civilian. And I'll bet a hundred dollars that you killed at least a hundred people when you destroyed the palace and the northern and eastern sides of Haven!" I growled at him.

"Enough! We'll start the cleansing of the world with YOUR demise!" Vegar exclaimed as he summoned the Precursor robot. "Behold! I now command the very power of the ancient ones!" And with a wave of his staff, the Precursor robot came out from its rocky shackles and looked at us with anger. "And this time, the Precursors will not have mercy on you," he growled as the door finally closed shut.

"I have an idea guys," I smiled as I turned invisible and let Malice come out. "Be careful, mom," Jacob warned as he shot some Light Eco Arrows directly into the robots eyes. I didn't expect what kind of damage it would do, but when they got stuck in the eyes and made little grenade blasts straight afterwards, the giant beast collapsed onto the platform we were on and FOUR different things popped out of it. One Light Eco Crystal, one Dark Eco Crystal, and the Arc Wielder adaptations for both my pistol and Jak's morph gun. "Oh yeah! Team Awesome is back in town!" Daxter exclaimed as Malice groaned.

"Aw! I wanted to do that!" Malice frowned as she let her invisibility go. "Oi... Well at least you've proven you can do serious damage, Jacob... I'm proud of you, cutie." And with that, I found myself back in control just as quickly as I had given it to Malice. "Thanks... um... other mom," Jacob smiled. "Just call her mommy Malice," I smile at him. "Let's go topside and see what kind of trouble we can get into," Jak smirked slyly. "Lead the way, Jak," I smirked as I commanded some nearby Precursor platforms to activate and give us a safe bridge to the door.

(Our little boy is growing up), Malice smirked. (He's got a long way to go, but he's surely going to be a great asset to the war effort... that is, if he wants to), I thought back. "Of course I do," Jacob smirked, surprising me a bit. "What? You seriously didn't think you were the only one with mind reading abilities?" "Well, you never told us," I frowned at him. "Mm.. fair enough," Jacob smiled playfully as we entered the elevator and came out into our old home: Haven City.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch34**

I really didn't expect Haven City to look so bad, but it was pretty bad. The houses were almost all ransacked, there were no people in the section we were in, and the only things that were around were fire, a barrier shield for New Haven, and Metal Scorpions all around us. "Man, this place looks like my old bedroom back home," Daxter frowned. "It looks more like a ghost town to me," Jacob said as well, shooting some Scorpions with his bow and arrow that had a limitless supply.

"Jak? Alice? Daxter?" asked the elderly voice that I knew was Samos the Sage. "Ah! Grandpa Green!" Jacob exclaimed as he went up to the force field and got zapped upon touching it. "Ow! That hurt..." Jacob frowned as he realized what shocked him. "Wait... I can sense something going on with you, young man," Samos frowned as he looked at Jacob in the eyes... and then finally at his ears. "N-No way! Is that Jacob?! It can't be!" Kiera exclaimed first, looking at his ears before Samos could. "Oh, but it can be due to me being gifted by the Precursors, Aunt Kiera," Jacob smiled back at her.

"B-But how? How did you grow up so quickly?" Kiera asked. "What I want to know is why did Vegar have him in the Wasteland and put him in the chair before that? Weren't you supposed to guard him with your life?" I asked Kiera, a look of fake anger on my face. "I-I-I'm sorry... I let my guard down for one second and Vegar pistol whipped me... when I came to, Jacob was gone... I'm so sorry..." Kiera actually started to cry. "Vegar's the one that attacked the Palace," I frowned back.

"He did WHAT?!" Samos exclaimed. "He needed access to the Catacombs because there is something very important down there that he wants," I explained. "Well then you guys are going to have to find out what it is before he does! But in order for that to happen, you'd need to get over to Freedom HQ. The problem is that Vegar turned on all the force fields here and throughout the city. You'll need to go to the Sewers and reach the to Torn in the Naughty Ottsel and find your way here," Samos explained in full.

"And guys... we're sorry for what happened... we should've stopped Vegar..." Kiera frowned. "We'll stop him ourselves," I growled as I grabbed onto my family and ran off. "Good luck guys!" I exclaimed to Kiera as we rounded the corner. "So we have to go to stench city, huh?" Malice said as she suddenly came out of nowhere. "It's the only way to get to the Port, at least according to Samos... Miss Malice," Jacob smiled to her. "Just call me either mom or Malice, okay, sweetie? Because me and Alice are one in the same." "Got it... mommy," Jacob smiled with a wink, making Malice blush purple on her light gray skin.

"I've never seen you blush before, Malice," Jak smiled at her. "Sorry... I just love being a mom..." Malice smirked. (Same to me, hon,) I smiled back. (Hushies, Alice. I want to enjoy this moment as well as destroy some Metal Monkeys.) (Fair enough!) (Whatever.) It was at this moment that we finally went down the elevator to the sewers and we were met with the awesome stage as well as some Metal Head Flyers coming our way. They didn't last long, however, as they were quickly destroyed by a combo of all three of our weapons of my Blaster, Jak's Vulcan, and Jacob's arrows.

"They shouldn't mess with us," Malice smiled as we continued forward. (Can I be back in control now?) I asked her, hoping she'd let me have a turn. (Aw! Fine, but I want to be the first up to bat when taking out the Blast Bot invasion!) (Good deal. I can handle that!) Malice then retreated back into my brain and I returned to normal as we came upon the room that had the water and super fans in it.

"I'll deal with the fans," I smiled as I used my Light Eco abilities to fry the circuits of each fan we'd encounter and all of them blew up in unison. "Nice one, Alice," Jak smiled as we rushed forward and killed some more Metal Heads including boom stick wielders, croc-shaped ones, and some Grenade Slingers until we finally came to the end of the Sewers, blasting some more Metal Head Flyers as soon as they reared their ugly heads.

"We're home free," I smiled as we entered the nearby elevator and were soon met with the Port of Haven City. It was definitely more populated than the area we were in and people instead of robots or Metal Heads. "Well... we're back home... now we need to go to your place, Dax," I frowned as I grabbed the three of us a 3-seated Zoomer and I shot us off in the direction of the Naughty Ottsel.

"Ah... the Naughty Ottsel... Honey, I'm home!" Daxter smiled. "Jak? Alice? Never thought I'd be seeing you two again," Torn smirked. "Torn?! What are you doing to my place?!" Daxter asked. "We needed a Southern HQ for the War. Plus, I kinda like the Ottsel Head on the sign outside." "Thank you. It looks good doesn't it? "We use it for target practice." "Hey!" Torn then looked at us as well as Jacob with a half smile on his face. "I heard about Jacob from Kiera and Samos while you were getting here," Torn explained. "And don't you worry none. He's old enough to know how to battle, and I know he can put up a fight, since Kiera mentioned his prowess in defeating some Metal Scorpions while you were talking to them."

"You got that right, Uncle T," Jacob smiled at him. "Hehe. I like that," Torn smiled. "We need to link up with HQ by defeating the different barriers that Vegar set up. We need to do this before we get overwhelmed by the Metal Head and KG fronts." "Never fear! The Family of Trouble is here!" Daxter smiled. "Uh-oh. Speaking of trouble, we've got incoming Blast Bots from the KG section. They're headed this way! Care to make some noise, guys?" Torn smiled. "Okay... so we've got a little fear... but the others are here!" Daxter smiled as he retreated to the bar area. "Wanna go without him?" Jacob asked. "Only if he feels like wimping out," I winked. That was enough to get the rodent back onto Jak's shoulder.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch35**

After successfully defending the Port from the Blast Bots and Daxter riding the missile directly into the barrier (I saved him last minute with Light Freeze), the four of us were given the rundown that we were safe... for now at least. "You deserve to get a little bit of rest. The KG and Metal Heads actually don't operate during the nighttime for some very odd reason, so we're safe when the Moon comes out," Torn smiled as Daxter simply pushed a secret button behind the bar counter and three rooms suddenly opened up out of nowhere: one for Tess and him (obviously), one for my family, and one for Torn.

"Tess sure likes the color pink, doesn't she?" I smiled as Daxter went into her room as she cuddled him in her breasts. "I think she likes Daxter more, though," Jacob smiled back. Literally two seconds after he said that, however, Jacob's body suddenly began to glow a bright white and he actually lost his Light Eco power-ups. "Whoa... where'd my stuff get to?" he asked for all of us. The one thing I did notice however was that even though his Light Eco weapons were gone, he was still emitting an awesome power from within his frame. It may have been me and Malice going bonkers, but I had a feeling that the Precursors did more to my little boy then just make him older and more battle-ready.

"I think that your powers just become dormant when nighttime rolls around, Jacob," I smiled at him as I laid down on the royal bed that was actually large enough for all three of us. "Why, I have no idea, but it's not like we can do anything about it right now... so why don't we all try and sleep as a family?" I smiled as I motioned for Jacob to join me and Jak in bed, snuggling in-between us with a smile on his face. "I love you guys," he smiled as he rested his head on my chest. (SO CUTE!) Malice smiled. (Just hope he doesn't get any older or it'd look weird.) I smiled back as I kissed my boy on the forehead and Jak kissed mine as well. "Good night guys... see you in the morning..."

* * *

The thing to wake us up the next morning wasn't an alarm clock, nor was it Torn's gruff voice. Instead, it was a duo of blood-curdling screams coming from Daxter and Tess's room. When we tried to get into the room, we found that it was barricaded with a door for some very odd reason. "Um... guys? You okay in there?" I asked, hoping that they were alright if not for the screams they produced.

"W-We're fine! Everything's okay, NO IT'S NOT!" exclaimed Tess's voice from behind the door as Daxter soon came out from their built-in Ottsel Emergency exit. (Man, Daxter has an Emergency Exit in his bedroom? Weird...) Malice thought to me. "Um... Dax? What's going on with Tess?" Jak asked his buddy, a worried look on every one of our faces, especially Torn's. "Can I tell them, Tessy?" Daxter asked from our side of the door. "N-No... I'm unlocking the door... just don't scream when you see me guys..." Tess gulped as we felt the barricade move away from the door and the sound of the door unlocking.

The moment that we all got to see Tess, every one of us except Daxter were in shock. As for me, it felt more like I got zapped by a Metal Mammoth's electrical side shooters and then squished by his enormous girth. For what was standing on the bed was definitely NOT supposed to happen yet. She stood at roughly 2.5 feet tall, had lovely blonde hair, breasts, and wore the same clothes as Tess, tail hole included. Spoiler alert, Tess had been turned into her Ottsel form! Something that wasn't supposed to happen until the end of Jak 3!

"Um... what happened?" Torn asked, trying to keep his calm composure, though he gave a large gulp all the same. "I think I can shed some light on that..." Malice said as she suddenly took over, looking at Tess directly and sensing something inside of her. "Yep... it's official... she's got the same treatment as Daxter. She touched Dark Eco and was turned into an Ottsel... only this time it's different because she's got clothes on her... interesting and confusing at the same time..." Malice frowned as she returned to my subconscious and I got a tiny headache.

"You seriously touched Dark Eco?" Jak asked her. "It was only an accident! I was trying to make a new upgrade for the Peace Maker, but I spilled only a drop on my chest. Nothing happened afterwards except for a tiny pinch and I thought I was okay... then I woke up shorter, fuzzier, and somehow stronger then before..." Tess explained. "Welcome to my world, babe," Daxter frowned at his flame, trying to say it as kindly as he could. "Stronger? What do you mean?" Jacob asked, speaking up for the first time since seeing her. He was stunned too, but he didn't talk the whole time, which I was surprised at.

"I had the door barricaded with a desk and was able to move it aside within seconds at under 3 feet tall. What else is there to say?" Tess frowned at us. "So... how are we going to work with this? You being at this height?" Torn asked as she simply sighed and sat on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well... I've already upgraded all the gun mods that can be upgraded..." Tess frowned at Torn. "So I guess the only thing I can possibly do is go along with you guys to save the world."

"Wait... you mean that you want to travel with us? Bash Metal Heads, Zap KG robots, and many other things?" I asked her truthfully. "It's what you guys always do... and Daxter..." Tess sighed, looking at her love interest with a half-smile. "I know that you aren't really the one beating the bad guys, but now I want both of us to beat them up together without fear... that's the second reason I want to join your group..."

Daxter frowned and sighed heavily. "How could I say no to you when you put it like that, Tessy-poo?" Daxter asked as he jumped off Jak's shoulder and hugged Tess for the first time ever. "Mm... this feels nice..." Tess smiled to Daxter as I had to pull the two apart to end the minute-long hug. "The big question is, Tess, will you stand on my shoulder or Jacob's?" I asked her. "Girls gotta stick together, so your shoulder is just fine," she smiled as she jumped from the bed to my shoulder and held onto it with her small claws. "We've got a few jobs for you in the meantime. Care to take out some turrets?" Torn asked. "Is that a question or a dare?" I smiled back to him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch36**

After dealing with the turrets in the Robot section, all of us were given the assignment to go to the sewers from the KG section of town and infiltrate the Metal Head section of the city. "Dark, dirty, dangerous. I'm beginning to like this war," Jak smiled with a smugness only comparable to Daxter. "Easy for you to say, Dark Boy," Tess frowned as she stood on my shoulder. "I've never been in those sewers before, so I'm gonna be smelling bad for a week most likely."

"Well, there is always the option of you staying behind, Tess. But I don't blame ya," I smiled slyly at her. "After all, girls like us need to keep clean. That's what I'd like to say, if it weren't for the fact that, when we were in there last, there was barely anything relating to poo or pee in the pipes at all." "She's got a point there at least," Daxter smiled.

"Okay, I'll go along. But if I touch as much as a single piece of human excrement when we're down there, you're going to wash every nook and cranny on my body with your tongue," Tess frowned directly at me. "Tough, but fair," I smiled back. (Remember your 10th birthday? That's what it's gonna be like soon) Malice cackled in my head. (Oh, shut up) I thought right back.

* * *

When we finally arrived in the sewers, I immediately readied the Arc Wielder and blasted some KG robots just as soon as I saw them, Jak, Tess, and Jacob doing the exact same. "Nice shot, guys!" Tess smiled from atop my shoulder as she held her Vulcan pistol with both hands. She may have been short, but she was definitely not about to get out of this place without shooting some baddies, that was for sure!

We then proceeded forward a bit more until we approached the area that held the moving platform and the crazed turret gun at the other side of the bottomless pit. "Well this is weird," Tess said as she noticed how there was no end to the dark chasm below us. "You mean that there's no end if we were to fall off, or that this auto turret is going BUCKWILD ON US!" I exclaimed that last bit as the shots were not only fired super-fast, but that it wasn't a side-to-side shooting. It was firing right for us! "Hang on guys!" I exclaimed as I activated Light Freeze just as the bullets would've hit Jak and I grabbed hold of the group.

After a quick jump up and a flight of fancy, I made it to the other side of the turret gun and obliterated it with a Peacemaker shot. "Whew... now that was scary," Jacob spoke as he dusted himself off. "Don't count your Flutfluts before they hatch, Jacob," Jak smirked at him as we went through the door and we were... at the exit to the Metal Head section... (Are you freaking kidding me?! Almost half of the level is missing!) Malice exclaimed in my head. (I'm upset too, but I have a feeling that simple level changing isn't the worst that could happen to us," I frowned right back.

"By the way, Tess, I have a question," Jak asked her as we mounted the elevator to go up. "Yeah? What is it?" she asked my husband. "When Daxter got transformed, he lost all his clothes. But when you transformed, your clothes changed with you... so how does that work?" Jak asked. "If you must know, Dark Boy, my clothes were completely unaffected by the Dark Eco. It was just a simple case of me shrinking out of them," Tess frowned. "The reason I had these clothes handy is because I was trying to find a way to get Daxter some new duds, so I was having him wear some clothes I made that were Ottsel-sized... how ironic that I made them look like my clothes by the time I was done."

"I see. So the reason I lost my clothes way back when wasn't because of the dark eco itself?" Daxter asked. "Doesn't look that way, schnookums," Tess smiled with flirty eyes at him, making the air very awkward. Thank god that Ashelin's voice came over the speaker as we exited the elevator. "Guys, this is Ashelin. You're in enemy territory now so stay on your toes," she spoke. "We've gotten intelligence reports that the Metal Heads are developing weapons of mass destruction from within their section of the city. You need to destroy them at the source. There should be five of them altogether. Good luck."

"Wanna do this guys?" I smiled as Malice took over. "Jak and Dax, you take care of those power pods. The rest of us will do some Metal Head hunting for the Naughty Ottsel," she smiled maniacally. "Lead the way, mom!" Jacob smirked as he summoned his Light Eco powers and Tess jumped onto his shoulder instead. "Let's start the bloodbath!" Malice cackled as we began the mission that would be the best we'd done thus far!


	37. Chapter 37

**Ch37**

After all of the Dark Eco pods were destroyed, Jak received the Dark Missile (as I called it), saving all the infected Dark Eco plants in Haven Forest, getting the shoulder armor for me and Jak, and blowing up the junction boxes with Jynx (who deserved the punch in the face from me after he tried killing us in the previous game), Torn gave us the rundown that we were going to be entering a full-scale assault from both sides of the Metal Head and KG fronts.

"I hate to do this to you guys, but I'm putting you on the front lines," Torn frowned at us, his face showing that he was dead serious about this. "We need to fight back. If we lose this one, we're done for." "No need to worry, Torn. Just tell us where to strike and we'll storm in guns blazing," Tess smirked from atop my shoulder. "Let's get out there then! The KG look like they're up to bat first!" I exclaimed, rushing out the door along with Jacob.

When the others finally followed us out, we were right in front of the Naughty Ottsel, ready to take on any enemies that came to attack us. "If it gets too hot, we'll need to split into different areas," I told the others as I began to shoot at some of the tiny spider bots with the Arc Wielder, the gun that did the most damage to machines. "Damn! These robots aren't messing around!" Tess swore as she jumped off my shoulder and began to shoot at the last of the robots in our area.

Once they were all done, Torn immediately came from out of the Naughty Ottsel. "They're attacking four places at once! Get your asses over to those areas and split up!" Torn demanded. "Tess, Jacob, and Daxter, you work together to save the civilians. Jak, you take care of the Metal Heads by the Harbor Towers. Alice, you can handle by the KG section entrance. Move it, men!" We all followed Torn's instructions and got to our designated areas in no time at all.

"All right! Malice? You feel like taking these buckets of bolts apart?" I smiled as I saw the nearby Blast Bot and its robot and Metal head lackeys. "Is that even a question?!" Malice exclaimed as she assumed command, instantly going for the Blast Bot and ripping off its four legs with just her sheer strength alone. After getting clear of the blast, she then proceeded to send her fists and claws through both the Metal Heads' bodies and the robots' wiring. It didn't take long at all for the final Blast Bot to appear on my end, which Malice quickly annihilated with her own version of the Dark Missile right on the robot's face. It exploded in a fiery passion, which meant I was free to join back up with any who were struggling.

"Alice! We could use some help over here!" Daxter exclaimed as he actually spun five different Metal Scorpions into the water while Tess and Jacob were busy handling the Grunts and KG bots. "Coming over!" Malice exclaimed as she rushed over at the same speeds I used to get to Kiera's workshop. "Time to slice and dice!" Malice exclaimed as she opened up her claws and slashed each Metal Head clean in half while making the robots explode from just the contact of her claws. "Good on this end!" Jak exclaimed over the communicator. "Same over here!" Malice exclaimed.

The battle was over just as quick as it had begun, all the Metal Head and KG forces going into their respective turfs out of either fear of death or by way of Errol commanding them. "Great job everyone! We survived the assault! Get back over here because we've got another job for ya," Torn exclaimed as I felt control shift back to me jumped into the water to wash off the blood from the Metal Heads. "Huh... Metal Head blood washes off in water? Well why didn't I try that before?" Tess frowned when she saw this. "I don't know, but I say we should probably get back to Torn," Jacob spoke as Jak was first back to the Naughty Ottsel.

After I finished rinsing off the Metal Monkey Blood, I joined back up with the group to find out how exactly we would get past the last wall... from a smug-as-ever Jynx. "Jackie Boy and Delicious Malicious? How ya doin'?" he asked, actually using the same nickname he used on me earlier, which really annoyed me. He was obviously trying to flirt with me by calling me 'Delicious', so I really didn't want to look him in the eye.

"You may be wonderin' how we're gonna get through that barrier. Well I've got the answer," Jynx continued. "You know them crazy Blast Bots you've seen around? Well I captured one. Don't ask. Show ya the scars later. Anyways, I rigged that baby with a remote control and with fifty percent more boom sticks than the standard package."

(One has to wonder how he did all that to a Blast Bot, yet was completely hopeless in the Sewer Level) Malice frowned. (I've never understood that either...) I sighed back to her in private. "We need you to use the remote control to command the Blast Bot through the KG Section to the barrier we need blown up. If we can get that barrier down, there's nothing left to stop us from getting to Freedom HQ," Torn said.

"Let me handle this," I smiled, noticing that the remote looked slightly different. In fact, it looked way too similar to a handheld video game system. Who better to use it than a girl who's not only played the mission, but was a genius when it came to video games during downtime after escaping her criminal family? "Can you work that thing?" Tess asked as she watched me from my shoulder. "Relax, Tess. I think she can handle this," Daxter smirked.

"Heh. Easy out," I smirked as I commanded the KG Blast Bot to fire its laser cannon at some robots that tried to stop it. The controls were just like in the game. The laser gun aimed automatically while I pressed the fire button to shoot and used the rotational stick to move the bot. It was only a matter of minutes until I got the robot to go right up to the barrier and told it to walk directly into it. And upon walking into the barrier, it made an impressive explosion, the camera flying off the robot just in time to show that the barrier had been obliterated.

"YES! Now we can link up with our friends at HQ! I'll get Ashelin on the line and tell them the good news. You deserve this, guys!" Torn smirked as he threw me and Jak a Plasmite RPG mod for our guns. (Well, it may be a story screw up, but it's kind of expected that we wouldn't receive a Peacemaker when both of us have that upgrade) Malice said. (You got a point there at least, Malice... now the story remains this: what should we do in the meantime?) "It's getting dark out now. The troops are all retreating and going to sleep. I think we should be able to get some sleep again," Jacob smiled, pointing out that fact. "Good thinking, Jacob. I'm getting pretty tired myself," I smirked.

It was then that Jacob looked at Tess and Daxter and smirked. "Hey mom? Can I go sleep with Tess and Daxter tonight?" he asked, completely innocent as he did. He may have been mature for his age, but I was happy for that. He probably saw in my head what I was thinking about doing with Jak and decided to sleep with the ottsel duo instead. "Go on ahead, Jacob. Just be careful of accidentally rolling onto one of these guys," I smirked at him. "In the meantime," I giggled as I looked at Jak. "I think I know where this is going," he smirked.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ch38**

After Jacob had went to bed with Daxter and Tess, Jak and I were alone in our room kissing each other passionately. "Jak... we haven't had many opportunities to have some fun since Jacob was born," I smiled at him seductively, kissing him on the neck. "I know, and I think I need to relax too," Jak smiled as he kissed my cheek. "So do you want to try for another kid? Or are we done after one?" I asked him with a smile of pure lust.

"You want to have another kid? Two younger versions of us running around?" Jak asked. "Only if you want the same thing, hubby," I smirked at Jak as I removed his top. "Of course I want the same thing," Jak smiled as he kissed me on the lips, removing my bra strap with quick reflexes. "Thanks Jak... but let's have a little bit of fun before we do vaginal play," I smirked as I removed my pants and positioned myself on Jak so that we were both staring at each others' private areas.

"Um... what do I do?" Jak asked as I pulled out his member and began to stroke it. "Prepare it by licking it, hon," I smiled as I began to lick the top of Jak's penis, earning a moan from my husband. "O-Okay," Jak spoke as I felt his wet tongue on my vagina. I let out a muffled moan as I put Jak's dick in my mouth, moving up and down in a slow pattern. "Mm!... MM!" I moaned from Jak licking my pussy. He was now sticking his tongue directly inside of it which only added onto the pleasure.

"Alice... I think... I think I'm ready..." Jak moaned as he stopped licking my juicy pussy. I listened and moved my mouth off of his throbbing member. "Okay... I'm ready too..." I blushed as I re-positioned myself so that Jak's dick was right by my pussy and I was right on top of Jak. "Okay... you just stay relaxed and let me do all the work, Jak," I smiled at him. "I trust you, Alice," Jak smirked.

After I moaned in absolute ecstasy from pushing Jak's pussy into my vagina, both Jak and I were immediately shocked when Malice took the fray. "Malice?" Jak asked. "What are you up to?" "I have yet to nail you myself, hot rod, so I'm gonna ride you instead," Malice blushed as she began to move up and down on Jak's dick, making Jak moan and me very jealous. I didn't expect Malice to hijack me and Jak's sex session, but I didn't want to tell her to stop. It was making both of us happy to have sex with Jak again and I wasn't minding that Jak was into it as well, even groping Malice's purple tits with his hands.

"Rgh!... This is so good!" Malice moaned as she sped the pace up. Jak was getting close and so were we. "Hrgh..." Jak moaned as he sat up from his laid down position and did something I never thought would get me turned on: he began to suck Jacob's baby milk from Malice's chest, making us not only surprised, but almost through the roof with pleasure. "J-Jak! W-We're gonna cum!" Malice moaned. "I-I am too," Jak moaned as well as he helped Malice out and hoisted her up and down his dick for a good five times until it happened.

"AAHHH!" Malice moaned as she and I both felt Jak's semen going into our vagina, resulting in us cumming our own love juices all over Jak's dick. Jak kept moving Malice up and down with each successful pump, filling my vagina to the point where I almost felt ready to burst. When he finally stopped, there was actually a small bulge on my torso from all the semen he sent inside of me as I felt control switch back to me.

"Wow... that was... that must have been like fifteen pumps..." I moaned as Jak poked my stomach, smiling at the done deed. "I was surprised how long that lasted too... D you think that you'll be okay with that much in you?" Jak asked. "If Malice and I... can handle a swarm of Metal Heads... and robots... and many other nasty foes... we can handle a large load of semen..." I smiled in ecstasy, slowly drifting off to sleep as I wrapped my naked body around Jak. "Good night, my love," I smiled as I finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It didn't take long at all for our group to reach the Freedom HQ side of the city, where we almost immediately had to destroy an attack wave of KG Mini War Factories, as I called them. They didn't last long against us, especially with my abilities in circuit frying. "That was a great job, guys. We didn't expect an attack wave so early in the morning," Ashelin frowned. "I do say, you're the best ones we've got to lead an expedition to the Catacombs," Samos said. Until he was interrupted by Count Vulgar himself.

"Please, let us not be too hasty," Vegar smiled at us in his smug way. "Do you really want this abomination of a family tainting the halls of our glorious Precursors? I think I should traverse the Catacombs myself." "Um, did you just call my family an abomination?" I asked, ready to let an angry Tess attack him if need be. "Need I remind you that A: It was Baron Praxis who put Dark Eco in Jak and me, someone you previously worked for, B: You put Dark Eco into Javob, and C: attempted to kill us whenever we tried to get back into the city?" I growled at him.

"She's right. Jak, Alice, and their family has always gotten us through thick and thin. We're with them," Kiera frowned. "Here, here!" Samos exclaimed. "You're washed up Vegan!" Daxter exclaimed. "Vegar! It's Vegar you idiot!" Vegar exclaimed. "No, it's asshole with a mouth," Tess frowned. "Count Vegar, on behalf of the people of Haven City and the welfare of our citizens, I hereby dissolve the city counsel and strip you of your title, position, and command. Now get out of our sight," Ashelin frowned.

"What?! How dare you! I offered you mercy, but now you will all burn in the Precursor power of creation! I swear it," Vegar sneered as he walked out of the place. "That was one hell of an attack wave. We can't keep holding back such big assaults forever," Ashelin frowned once Vegar was out of sight. "We need to take the fight to the War Factory and shut it down. The only problem is that all the doors are locked. If we can find a way to break in, we may just be able to find out what the hell's going on." Pecker then took his cue.

"Onin says that there is a Cipher for the Factory Doors at the Power Station, but to get into the Power Station, you'll need to power down the electric barrier with a power switch in the sewer... personally, I think you're crazy to go down there... but good luck." "Thanks for the pep talk, Pecker. Let's go!" Jacob smiled. "By the way mom, I hope that it's a girl," he smirked back to me. "How did you know?" Jak asked him for me. "I saw your thoughts this morning... as well as mom's slight bulge in her torso before she used the restroom." "Well I hope it's a girl too," I smiled back at him. "And if it is, we'll name her after my mother... Grace."


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch39**

After getting into the Power Station and Daxter effortlessly getting the Cipher (because I happen to have helped him hacking the systems with my Light Eco powers), we found out from Torn that the team would need time to decode the Cipher, as it was very encrypted. "So what do we do now?" Tess asked me with twitching arms on my shoulders. I could tell she was ready for action. "Well, we need to find out what exactly we're dealing with with this 'Day Star', and that requires us to find specific Precursor Artifacts. And sadly, there is only one place they can be found," I frowned as I called a certain Lurker earlier to meet us at the Port.

"And where are we going exactly?" Jak asked. It was then that the Air Train appeared, being manned by Brutter at the helm. "We're going back to Spargus. Back to the Wasteland," I smirked, pulling our group onto the Air Train, save for Pecker. We then sat in the train for a good hour or so until we finally reached the inside of the city gates (different than the games) and we were looked at with varying faces upon exiting the Air Train and Brutter flying off to the outskirts of the city.

"Excuse me, but did you just come from Haven to here willingly? Is there something up with you, girl?" asked a voice that I IMMEDIATELY recognized and never thought that I'd have been able to hear it again. And I was immediately in absolute fear as to who just spoke. I turned around to see none other than three members of my REAL family! My deadbeat dad, my slutty mother, and, the only likable one in my bloodline, cousin Luke. And they were all sporting full battle amulets and full-on Spargus equipment.

"U-Um... Jak... maybe we should leave for somewhere else..." I gulped as I tried to avoid their gaze before they could recognize me. The moment I spoke however, the three hear and recognized my voice. "What the?! Alice?! Is that you, sweetheart?!" my mom immediately gasped as she ran over to me... only to fall flat on her ass when Malice came out to say "BACK OFF!"

"W-What the... A-Alice?..." my dad asked, who surprisingly wasn't drunk right now. "Leave me and Alice alone... we're leaving now," Malice growled as she took Jak and our group by the hand and rushed us off towards Damas's palace. (Kind of harsh... but I thank you for that, Malice...) I sighed at her in relief. (Shut up...) she growled lowly as she loaded us onto the elevator and Jak and Jacob started to ask me questions.

"What just happened, mom? Is something wrong?" Jacob asked as Jak looked at me with a frown. "That group of people... was my mom, dad, and cousin..." I gulped as we finally got into Damas's throne room and I felt like throwing up at the fact that the three of them were here as well. "Well, it seems that you've brought some allies from Haven into our walls, haven't you?" Damas asked us with a snide smile on him. "Um, who's this guy?" Tess, who had been strangely quiet the whole trip, asked me. "This is Damas, King of Spargus," Jacob smiled.

"And how would he know that again? Did you tell him before arriving here?" Damas asked in confusion. "Well, believe it or not, thanks to some Precursor magic, I was made 7 years older... and my name is Jacob," Jacob smirked at him. "Well, your gang sure likes to keep the surprises coming, huh?" Damas smirked. "Anyways, Damas, we were wondering if there would happen to be any rare Precursor Artifacts around. Do you know of any?" Jak asked. "Well, there is one that I know of, but it fell into the hands of the Marauders, who are planning an attack on the city gates. If you can help my city defend against this attack, I think that one guy may be out there for you to steal it back from," Damas explained.

"Got it, let's go," I smirked as I grabbed our group and ran back to the elevator, hoping that my family got the message and hadn't been waiting at the bottom for me... of course, though, fate had other plans. "Um... Alice... can you please let us talk to you?" mom asked as I tried to walk past her. "We're kind of in the middle of something so no," I groaned back at her as me and my family went towards the gates of Spargus and out into the garage area to get a car... too bad that my family decided to follow me as well as get their own different cars in the form of the Desert Screamer for cousin Luke and the Gila Stomper for mom and dad.

"I guess you aren't going to back away, are you?" Daxter asked the three as Jak and Jacob got into the Dune Hopper and I simply walked out to face the Marauders without a vehicle. "We were ordered by Damas to protect the city with you guys, so we're going to protect the city," Luke frowned as the others rushed out to join me and we were all now face-to-face with a flurry of approaching Marauder death machines.

Without a second to lose, I activated the short circuiting power into each of the different Marauder vehicles and catapults to render them useless before they could come near us. "Um... why did they suddenly stop?" dad asked. "Doesn't matter! Let's attack!" Jak exclaimed as he, Daxter, and Jacob all rammed forward and began to assault the enemy Marauders. After only five minutes of our assault, we destroyed every single one of their cars and, just as Damas and I thought, the one artifact was among the cars and shined bright for me to pick up. "Alright! One down, four to go!" I smirked happily... until I remembered who I'd have to actually speak to again when I got back to the garage area.

"Alice... could you mind telling us what's going on?" Luke asked me for all of them, if only because of mom and dad being on my least favorite list and him knowing that much. "Fine... I guess there's no avoiding it..." I groaned as Jak and the others simply stood with me looking at my deadbeat family with the same look I gave them... all except Jacob. "I got sent to this world from a freak accident, I was injected with Dark Eco, I have an unlimited flow of Light Eco in my veins, and my dark self, as you saw earlier, was a certain other side of me that you three know very VERY well," I growled as Malice seethed within me as well. She detested them just as much as I did after all.

"Wait... your dark self is Malice? And you happen to have Light Eco inside you?" mom asked me. "Rgh... yes, and yes... now why don't you three explain how the hell you're here when the closest thing you came to video games was trying to sell pirated copies for a quick buck?" I asked them with a frown as Malice came out, ready to scare them silly if they didn't tell the truth. "W-Well... it is very strange to tell you this, Alice.. er.. Malice too.. but we've been on the straight and narrow for a good two years, and we were baked in a bright light just as you were, but with Luke's version of Jak 1," dad explained.

"And how am I supposed to believe that when I could barely get out of Juvie for a single week before you tried to convince Alice and me to do another crime? You're just lucky I was in a regular prison and not a private prison, since I wouldn't have gotten educated otherwise..." Malice growled lowly as dark electricity coated her fingers. "Look, hon, I know that we may have been bad before, but we've all moved on since then," mom said with a sigh. "I'm not a hon to anyone but Jak," I growled as I took control again and held onto Jak with a glare at them.

"Alice, please. We're willing to forgive and start a new life as Spargus citizens instead of criminals... can't you forgive us and start anew with your new family?" Luke asked. "Luke, trust me when I say this. I already have a family of my own in the form of these guys. And also, it takes quite a bit of time for old wounds to heal. You were the only nice one in my family, since mom, you were always sleeping with every brother and sister you had, and dad, you always drank until you dropped, resulting in multiple trips to the drug tank," I glared at them, hoping they'd get the message with that.

The three frowned at me saying this and turned around to leave, making Tess frown on my shoulder. "That was kind of harsh, Alice..." Tess said as she jumped off of my shoulder and ran after the three without me. Daxter soon followed suit. "She's right mom... that was a little harsh..." Jacob sighed at me. "I don't care... you need to be harsh to thick-headed people like my family. Otherwise, they'll never get it and they'll just keep on telling you what to do and how to live life," I frowned at my son.

"And as for them, they told me to live my life as a criminal. And though I did like my time being a former criminal in this world, I was doing it just for story and because it was fun in this world, since I have awesome powers. In my world, I had no powers and every crime I tried to commit was another warrant on my arrest, resulting in me not being able to be a free woman for permanent until I turned 18 and was finally able to tell my family to get the hell away from me and that I never wanted to see them again," I growled.

Jacob sighed as he and Jak looked at me with eyes of worry. "So you really don't like them at all?" Jak asked. "The only one I liked among them was Luke, and only because he felt the exact same way that I did about crimes. He hated doing crimes just as much as I did... which is why I'm shocked that he's here with mom and dad..." I frowned. "But you said that, if the baby was a girl, you'd name it after your mom, didn't you?" Jacob asked. "I did, but I didn't expect them to be here in this world... that's why I wanted to name a potential baby girl that..." "This is a little bit too complicated for me..." Jak frowned.

"It's only gonna get more complicated, Jak. I can assure you of that," I sighed as I then noticed Sig walking in alongside the two Ottsels and Luke only this time. "Alice..." Luke tried to say to me. Malice halted him with a swift 'talk to the hand' reference. "Not right now, Luke. We'll discuss this tonight." Malice frowned. (What are you getting at?) I asked Malice curiously. (He's the only one I considered a friend in our world... I'm getting very good at detecting lies, and Luke is obvious with his when he lies. If he doesn't use any obvious signs, I'll believe every word he says.) (I get it... you want to see if mom and dad can really be trusted...) (That and I want to know what happened to him since he'd been here... since him and our parents arrived here a year before us...)


	40. Chapter 40

**Ch40**

After reluctantly having to work with Luke, Jak, and our group, we managed to recover the artifact that was stolen from Seem from Marauders, getting the artifact piece from the Metalpede nest, and Luke finding the fourth one after we barely got out of a storm. It then neared night time and I could tell that we all were winded after the day's work, especially Jak and Jacob. "You guys go on off to bed... meanwhile, me and Malice are going to go talk to Luke," I frowned as I walked outside of the small house in the wall and soon was walking through the darkened streets to find out where Luke could be at.

(Malice? Can you try and find him with your powers?) I asked her in thought. (Go to the one tower where we met with Seem, but opposite her door. That's where he is) Malice sighed. I listened to her and walked to that specific location to see that she was right. Luke was right there in front of a house right on the wall looking at Seem's door. "Alice? I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't show," Luke frowned at me as I soon had Malice come out to chat, spooking him a small bit.

"M-Malice?" Luke gulped. "Don't be afraid, Luke. I'm not the mad woman that I was before. Having a family can change a person you know," Malice sighed as she sat on the ground and looked at Luke with a small smile. "Now why don't you begin explaining about what happened after we left you. And I know when you lie, so telling the truth is highly recommended."

"Okay... well, here's what happened since you voiced your opinion at 18," Luke explained with a small, shy frown. "After Alice had told Aunt Grace and Uncle Hank off back then, they immediately started to have a change of heart after having been told all that stuff by their daughter... dad went into depression and stopped drinking while mom took to looking after him and treating me like the son she never had... it was quite weird I must admit..."

(No lies so far... it's looking good...) Malice frowned to me in thought. (Keep focused...) I groaned back at her. "Anyways, after they decided to change their ways, I took us to a game store to help dad and mom out with their depression by showing them what games they had. They eventually settled on a cheap copy of Jak and Daxter the Precursor Legacy and I borrowed the PS2 that my dad had when he was alive," Luke explained. "And then when you started to play it, the television sucked you into this universe, right?" Malice asked. "That's correct... but our story didn't start in the Precursor Legacy. Rather it started a year before you were sent here. And we were sucked into the hot desert of Spargus where we were immediately weirded out..."

(Well? Anything?) I asked her. (He's only lied about one thing so far... he wasn't sucked into the desert... but I have a feeling that he was probably sucked into Spargus instead...) "You're right, Malice," Luke frowned, shocking both me and Malice when he did just as me and Jacob could do. "Wait... you have Light Eco mind reading also?" Malice asked with a questionable gaze. "It's happened to all three of us after we touched the Light Eco coming from the one vent in the town," Luke explained. "I see... so I guess it's a proven fact then... come from the real world to this one and you'll have Light Eco all throughout your veins," Malice sighed.

"But that's not really what I want to tell you..." Luke frowned. "Malice... and Alice too... you may not believe me, but your mom and dad were really lost without you. They didn't do much of anything, even when they finally did arrive in Spargus. Hell, it took us until a little while ago to finally get our battle amulets because we heard about your exploits in Haven City as 'Malicious Malice' and they finally regained some shred of hope. They need you way more than you need them, that much is true... but they are willing to forgive and forget so long as you two can... so can you please at least talk to them?" Luke asked.

(Well? Was that the truth?) I asked Malice. (It was... every bit of it... his memories are spot onto his description as well... mom and dad really have changed from their previous ways...) Malice sighed as she let me out to talk to Luke for a second. "So can you talk to them tomorrow possibly? They're currently sleeping and they haven't gotten out since you chased them away earlier..." Luke frowned. "I understand... I'll talk to them tomorrow morning..." I frowned as I walked back to my place in Spargus. "Hey, Alice?" Luke asked, signaling me to turn around. "I still want an explanation at some point as to how you have Jak as a husband and have Jacob as a 7-year-old kid!" "You'll get an explanation at some point, don't worry!" I smirked back at him.


End file.
